Of Crimson and Gold
by risefromshadows
Summary: Even if it meant starting a war that could very well destroy the whole world - to her, saving Blake was worth every drop of blood that would be shed. / Supernatural AU, mainly Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well well... if it's RWBY-related, I think I might actually be able to finish a fic for once. **  
**Despite what you may think, this one here doesn't deal with vampires alone (and they don't sparkle). Instead you'll have every mythical creature you could possibly think of - I just won't mention most of them. **  
**Anyways... this is mainly Bumblebee, but the White Rose counterparts will show up sooner or later as well.**

* * *

Rain cleanses the world, she has heard people say. Whenever she saw the dirt on the streets getting washed away gently, she tried to imagine it to be the scars still burning in her heart. She tried to imagine them fading away into the embrace of the rain, and with a bit of childish hope, she would briefly wonder if they could be swallowed by it forever and never come back again.

But her imagination always failed. Her mind could not see a hope her dead heart was refusing to develop. Why is it that the world turns gray when it rains? Why does the world suddenly look dark and mysterious? So sad. Timeless.

To rain, everything is the same. When the sky darkens and the first gentle drops of rain start falling, it suddenly doesn't matter anymore who you are, where you are or what time it is. All words lose their meaning. And when it rains, the world is silently crying. To her, rain is memory.

It was on a day such as this that her world turned upside down. That, however, was a story for another time. Thinking of the past would only ruin the good mood she currently found herself in. It had been a while since she had last been surrounded by so many people. She had always been a bit of a loner, but at some point even someone like her started craving the company of others.

She had been sent to this city, Vale, a few weeks ago because of the killing sprees which were supposedly taking place in the subway every once in a while. Late at night. She rolled her eyes at that thought. As if the humans weren't already afraid enough of the dark. Not that she cared. But if these murders were performed by someone like her, then she had to make it her mission to teach that offender a lesson. If their secret were to be revealed to the humans, the earth would become even less of a safe place than it already was. And not only for people like herself.

Humans really were disgusting creatures. Turning on each other as soon as there was just the slightest hint of a crack in their trust. She had seen it before. Back in the day when they burned regular women at the stake simply because they were thought to be witches. Funny how the times had changed since then. Nowadays no one could possibly think magic to be real. Sure, there were magicians all over the place, but none of them were the real deal. They had some neat tricks, probably took them half their life to perfect them, but she could see straight through them. Didn't take much.

But still, folklore sure was interesting. Witches here, vampires there. She was surprised that the humans hadn't already confirmed the existence of the latter when they were basically living right among them. Basically - because they technically weren't really alive anymore. No heartbeat and all.

Her watch told her that it was almost 11pm and she let her eyes wander to the entrance of the subway. If the attacker would show up today, she would be able to identify him fairly quickly. She had honed her senses over the years and was confident in them. It would be no problem to take up a scent so unlike the others even from a distance, but she still made her way across the busy street and down into the tunnel system. There were some curious glances from men and women alike as she passed them, but that was to be expected. Her body was made to lure in the prey. If she hadn't fed recently, the quickened heartbeats would quite possibly pose a problem and she would stop for a snack right then and there, but something like that hadn't happened in a very long time. She had lived among humans long enough to get in control of these urges.

She leaned against a wall next to some ridiculous advertisement of a scantily clad woman - who could really use one or two of McDonald's fattiest burgers, she noticed - and unnoticeably smelled the air around her. That guy had definitely been here not too long ago. A week maybe.

After around five minutes she felt a train coming closer. A rush of excitement shot through her at the thought of a confrontation and maybe even a fight, in case that guy decided to ask for trouble. It had been a while and she feared that her skills had become somewhat rusty.

As the train came to a halt in front of her and the doors started to open, an unmistakably non-human scent hit her. Bingo.

Still leaning against the wall, a small smile crept on her face. The guy wouldn't even know what hit him. She scanned through the wall of people that exited the train and her eyes landed on a hooded figure that seemed to be shaking. With excitement; the humans probably thought he was on drugs or something. It was time.

A good thing about being an old vampire were all those handy _functions_ of the body. Very useful in this situation was the fact that she was able to extend the natural scent of her body, so she could inform the other guy of her presence. And inform him she did. He stopped so abruptly that the people walking behind him ran straight into him, of course muttering some profanities and continuing on their way.

The other one turned in her general direction, still not sure where exactly she was hiding, but he found her soon enough. Wearing sunglasses underground did make you stand out a bit.

As the other one started making his way for her, the smile on her face grew bigger. Showtime. She took a step from the wall and was in front of the unknowing guy in less than a second. Confused black eyes stared down at her from under the hood of the jacket he was wearing.

"How did you move that fa-" She cut the perplexed guy off by grabbing his collar and let out a short laugh.

"You will be coming with me for a bit."

As soon as she had said those words, the world around them seemed to blur as she ran back outside, towards the park in the center of the city. The place was huge and at this time the possibility of running into any humans, other than the homeless in the more secluded areas, was close to zero. And if that were the case… well, she wouldn't say no to a midnight snack.

It seemed as if luck was on her side though, the area was clear. She stopped under a large tree and dropped her baggage. The guy fell flat on his ass. On top of that he seemed rather fearful now, not even attempting to get back on his feet. She sighed. So much for the action she had hoped for.

"Are you the one who has been causing trouble in the subway lately?" She sat down and leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, her eyes fixed on the still hooded figure before her. She already knew that it had been him, but she figured it would make a nice to way to start the conversation. He looked up.

"I don't think that's any of your business. I'd rather know what you are doing in my territory." She smirked. Of course.

"I am fairly sure that you are aware of my status. Or, my power, at least. But as you wish, I shall answer your question…" She sized him up. "You should know that risky behavior such as yours over the last few weeks can pose a threat to our identity and I cannot under any circumstances allow that. As dimwitted as most humans are, they will still be able to ascertain facts of the murders and come to realize that something supernatural, as they would say, is going on. If they were to find out that their myths aren't so mythical after all, what do you think would happen?"

As he made no move to answer, she lifted her hand and took off her sunglasses, revealing crimson eyes. The guy in front of him stared rather dumbfounded.

"You are…"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I could easily disguise myself as a lowlife such as yourself, but I will not do that. Kind of helps with the whole authority thing, don't you think?" She smirked at that. "Anyways. I will be staying in this area for a while and I would like for you to be more careful. I can see that you are willing to listen, so I will spare your life."

A rustle of leaves above made her look up for a second, straight into the eyes of a scared squirrel that ran away as soon as she let out a quiet growl.

"I am sure that there are a few others like you in this city. If you are to run into any of them and survive the encounter, make sure to tell them what I told you. If they don't listen… well, then feel free to inform them of my presence." With that she stood up and scanned the area quickly. "I apologize for coming between you and your meal tonight. I can smell a middle-aged homeless person sleeping north-east of here. You should find him easily. Think of him as an apology on my part." She turned to leave but was stopped by the guy speaking up.

"Before you go… would you mind telling me your name?"

"Call me Yang."

It had been a while since the last time someone had asked for her name and got away with their life. The guy was lucky. Had she been in a sour mood, she probably would have killed him on the spot to avoid any further trouble in this area.

The fact that his eyes were completely black told her that he was not old, but rather recently turned which explained his risky behavior. The new ones couldn't control their thirst and attacked anyone in their path until the burning in their throats subsided to a less painful level. But that usually didn't last for long. It was really quite a hassle and Yang herself tried to avoid thinking of her early days. It had been a bloodbath, quite literally.

However, the fact that the other vampire recognized her eyes once she had taken off her sunglasses told her that the person who turned him hadn't left him in the dark about certain things. Very admirable. Not many of them took on the job of a mentor these days.

Yang sighed to herself, lay down on the grass below and looked up at the stars. That was her favorite thing to do during the night, when nothing else was occupying her time. It reminded her of the old days, when she had still been human. It reminded her of the only person from that time whom she still missed dearly. You'd think that after walking the earth - basically by yourself - for so long, the sense of longing for something that had long passed would eventually fade, but something had always connected them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there, undoubtedly. Maybe the gods of the earth were trying to tell her something. You never know.

She lifted her hand off the ground and placed it on her chest, over her heart. It was no longer beating, but when she thought of those moments from the past, she could swear that it hurt. As if that was even possible. Her body was stone-cold. There was no blood flowing through her veins that could possibly make her muscles hurt. Humans had tried killing her with stakes and the like before, but it was a useless act. They could try to penetrate her with offensive objects as much as they wanted, but it would do no harm. Sure, it would slice through her skin like it would with any other humanoid, but her body was already dead anyway so there really wasn't anything to kill in the first place. The venom vampires produced could heal any wound inflicted on them. Unless you ripped off their heads, but that act itself was almost impossible. The speed and inhumane strength helped keeping them safe. At least the ones that had been around for a while. She really couldn't speak for the younger ones. They often acted foolishly thanks to their newfound immortality and thought they could get away with anything, thinking they were bigger and better than everyone else around. Puny little creatures.

Now that she had accomplished her goal and told the other one off, she had gotten bored. She didn't feel like sleeping and it would be a waste anyway. It was almost impossible to go out during the day, so that only left the night. There had to be something she could do. Maybe hunting. It had been around two weeks since she had last fed; not that it posed a problem though. She was not yet thirsty and could probably even go another month without blood before she started losing her cool, so she could use this opportunity to stock up on reserves. She could always break into hospitals and steal some of their blood bags, but where was the fun in that? Using that blood only meant that someone else who might need it more than her would die which would result in one less human to feed on. It was in her nature to hunt down humans and drink the liquid from their necks and she had gotten used to it to the point of no longer feeling any guilt. She was just trying to keep herself "alive" after all and, really, humans killed each other all the time anyway. Who were they to judge.

Yang stood up from the ground and looked around. She would just go for a stroll for now and check if there was a lone person in this area. She walked out of the wooded part of the park and soon ended up on a path where she continued on her way at a human pace. There were a few couples here and there, all staring at her as if she was God's gift to humanity itself, but she couldn't blame them. The moon's light on her pale skin did make her look out of this world.

It took her around five minutes to find a lone woman walking down the path, listening to what sounded like rock music. Of course. It's not as if something might try to attack her in a park in the middle of the night or anything. Some humans, seriously.

Yang continued walking towards her at slightly faster pace and reached out as soon as she got close enough. This was the boring part of hunting humans. Unlike animals, they rarely put up a good fight. The woman was still as oblivious as before, not noticing her presence. This was too easy and Yang sighed once again. She really wasn't going to get any action this night, would she?

She slowed down considerably and studied the woman before her. She was slightly shorter than her, about 5'6" and had long, wavy black hair with a bow on top. Her attire was that of a typical inhabitant of Vale. It would probably attract a lot of unwanted attention in other, less fashionable parts of the world.

Something in Yang told her to keep watching, not to kill her quite yet. And she would soon find out why, when a gust of wind blew the woman's scent in her face. Her nostrils flared and her eyes grew wide. She stopped following and stared after the woman who was slowly disappearing from her sight. A sense of nostalgia filled her every fiber.

"It can't be…" The wind seemed to carry her words toward the object of her now undoubted attention and for a second it looked like she had stopped dead in her tracks and wanted to turn around, but that was just wishful thinking. She continued along her way until Yang was soon no longer able to see her.

The beast in her was now wide awake and tried to take over her mind to chase after the prey, but Yang would not let it. Something was off. She knew that scent. Despite not having smelled anything like it for a long time, she would recognize it anywhere.

It took her a while to get back to her senses and the woman had most likely already left the park, but it should be no problem to find her again. And she would. She had to. Forgetting about the reason she had been here in the first place, Yang started running after her, a single word on her mind. Repeating over and over again. Yue.

She almost couldn't believe what was happening. How was that even possible? It shouldn't be, but her senses would never fail her.

Yang followed the scent out of the park, it was still as potent as the first time she had smelled it. Which had been almost thirty minutes ago. She had stood rooted in the same place for thirty minutes just because her mind couldn't grasp the information it had received. Pathetic. If she had been a regular human, it would have been impossible to catch up to the woman now, simply because she would have no idea where to begin looking for her.  
Yang figured that since it was after midnight, the woman was probably on her way back home from a late shift at work. Still, walking through a park in the middle of the night? She'd have to have a word with her later.

The scent led her all the way through the always busy streets of the city and got a bit harder to distinguish from the others once it disappeared through the heavy door of what seemed to be a classy-looking bar.

Yang was glad that she had decided not to wear her usual clothes - if you could actually call them that - this day. Running around in black leather armor in this time and age would get her much more attention than was necessary.

When she had left her apartment earlier that day, she had made sure to put on black pants and a white blouse, so she fit right in with the business women roaming these streets. The wind had tousled her waist-length blonde hair a bit over the course of the last hours, but she was fairly sure that it stilled look good.  
Taking one last unneeded breath, Yang made her way through the door into a barely lit corridor. She could hear faint music coming from the direction she was heading and tried to pick up the scent from earlier again. It was a bit harder in here since it was mixed with sweat and smoke, but it didn't take her long. It really was unique. And intoxicating, much more than it had been all that time ago, but that was probably just because her sense of smell had gradually gotten better since she had been turned.

The corridor was about seven meters long and led to a medium sized room filled with small tables which were angled towards a stage at the back.

Yang kept close to the entrance and casually leaned against a wall. Since most of the lights were fixed to illuminate the stage, she was barely visible no matter from which part of the room you looked. She was curious as to what would happen because she could still smell the other woman around; she was currently situated in a small room backstage.

The people sat around the tables seemed to eagerly await someone's arrival on the stage. Yang found herself listening in on some of their conversations and from what she could hear, the person who was about to perform was pretty good. Things like "So good at such a young age!" or "I always look forward to her performances on Thursdays!" told her that this certainly wasn't a one time thing.

She trained her eyes on the small door that led to the stage and when it opened five minutes later, her knees almost gave in. Everything else in the room seemed to disappear while her gaze was fixed on the person who had just come through the door. Yang had been calling her a woman, but now that she got a good look at her, she didn't seem older than 18. But that wasn't what had made her lose her cool. It finally made sense why her scent had been so familiar. It wasn't because Yang only recently had been hit by strong feelings of nostalgia or because her scent had simply been more alluring than others. No, before her stood a girl that looked like no one other than the person who used to be her best friend so long ago. The hairstyle and some other minor details were different, but that could easily be explained with the amount time that had passed since then. But all in all they looked alike. The same stature, the same facial structure… the same eyes. Those same golden orbs that could suck you in and momentarily make you forget who or where you were.  
Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Had someone been able to see the expression on her face, they probably would have asked if something was wrong, so in this moment she was very glad for the cover the shadows provided.

While Yang had been completely out if it, the girl had walked to the front of the stage. She looked around the room and smiled. Some faces were familiar, some new. A good audience. She bowed slightly and made her way to the piano where she sat down on the bench and let her hands graze the keys in front of her. She loved this instrument. If she was ever able to buy a Steinway grand like this, she knew that she was finally on her way to achieving her dream.  
The sound of an announcement through the speakers brought Yang out of her reverie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, some of you know her very well, some others have heard of her brilliance and are here for the first time, but you all have one thing in common… you will be blown away by her talent. Please enjoy the music while it lasts. Miss Belladonna, the stage is yours!"

'Miss Belladonna' smiled once again but soon let her feelings take over her entire being when she started playing a somewhat upbeat tune. Her fingers gracefully flew over the keys and Yang wouldn't be able to take her eyes off her even if she wanted to. She didn't recognize the song, but then again she didn't really care much for the music of this era in the first place. The piano sounded absolutely gorgeous though.

Yang had thought that she would only be playing the piano, but soon the girl was leaning forward a bit - towards a microphone. And the voice that filled the room ripped through her like nothing before. She knew this voice. It was more refined, but there was no mistaking it. If she had been unsure about it before, she wasn't now. It was her.

She let the last note fade and smiled down at the keys. Yang found that she was smiling herself. The other girl's smile however had long vanished and a slight frown took its place as she continued playing.

Yang found herself wanting to reach out to her. She was not used to seeing this beautiful face anything but happy, but she knew that she couldn't just go up there and take her in her arms now. Something weird was going on, but finding out just what it was would have to wait.

The girl finished this first song and the room erupted in applause. Civilized, of course. No whistling or screaming whatsoever. She had been right to think that this was a classy place. The dark brunette soon started playing a different tune, slightly slower than the one before and Yang closed her eyes. She couldn't take action just yet, so she would just enjoy the show for now.  
After about an hour the piano music stopped and the girl went to get a guitar which was standing in the corner of the stage. She slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the center of the stage where another microphone stood.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming!" She let her eyes wander over the crowd again. She briefly stopped at the person that was hidden in the dark on the other side of the room and she could swear that she saw crimson flash for a second, but she didn't think much of it. "I hope you all enjoyed the show. This will be my last song for tonight. I hope to see you again next Thursday." She smiled once more and started strumming.

She soon found herself looking towards the strange figure in the dark again and couldn't help but wonder.  
Yang herself was frozen on the spot. They were staring at each other and it was freaking her out. Why was she freaking out? She should be old enough to not let things like this get to her. She wasn't a hormonal teenager anymore! But this wasn't a normal situation and she knew that her patience was wearing thin. This was the last song. She would find out what was going on. Just a little longer.

Soon the strumming began to slow down and ultimately came to an end.  
"Thank you and good night." The girl whispered and placed the guitar back on its stand and exited the stage through the door she had come from.

Yang found that she had been holding her breath the whole time and slowly exhaled. This had been quite the experience and she was sure that nothing could ever compare to the voice she had just heard. It spoke to her. Always had.  
She looked around the room once more and noticed that everyone else looked slightly dazed. Apparently 'Miss Belladonna' not only had this effect on her. But now it was time.

Some people came onto the stage and started moving around the instruments, no doubt for the next performer. Yang ran a hand through her hair and slowly began making her way back outside. She would watch the people who passed by while waiting for the girl. Her red eyes were barely recognizable during the night unless she wanted them to be, so she didn't bother putting her sunglasses back on. They probably looked like an interesting shade of brown at the moment.

The vampire didn't have to wait long. The door opened again only ten minutes later and she came outside, wrapping a scarf around her neck. Was it that cold? Her body perceived temperatures differently, so she couldn't tell.

The blonde was in her favorite position again, leaning against a wall right next to the entrance and the other girl almost jumped when she noticed her.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me!" Her eyes were wide while she stared at Yang and the latter couldn't help but smirk despite herself. This felt like a déjà vu of sorts.

"That was not my intention… Miss Belladonna." She quietly added the last part, but the other girl must have heard her anyway. How odd.

"You know my name? Does that mean you were at my show just now?" The shock had all but faded and Yang was studying her face. Hadn't she noticed? Didn't she know who she was?

"I did. You sounded as beautiful as always." Another smile replaced the smirk, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. "But enough of this act. I haven't seen you in so long! How is this even possible?" She wildly gestured with her hands, probably looking ridiculous doing so, but she could not care less. The girl in front of her, however, now looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry, but… do I know you?" The question caught Yang off guard and she contemplated her answer for a second.

"What are you talking about… it's me, Yang. Yang Xiao Long! I know that it has been a while, but surely you must remember me?" She noticed that her voice had changed to a slightly desperate tone. She couldn't quite keep her own emotions out of it.

She also noticed that the girl in front of her had begun staring at her in awe now that they were both illuminated by the light of the bar's lamp which hung above their heads. A slight blush was creeping onto the girl's face, but she shook her head. That was new.

"You must confuse me with someone else, I have never met you before. I'm sure I would remember someone like you." This was a joke. It had to be. Her best friend may have always been a quiet soul that rarely joked, but a long time had passed and people change. Still, she was starting to get anxious.

"Please… Yue. I know you. I know who you are, so why are you denying the truth?" That seemed to have done it. Yang quickly took a step back when the brunette took one forward with a scowl on her face.

"Okay, listen, Yang or whatever you called yourself earlier. I. Do. Not. Know. You. You are mistaking me for someone else and quite frankly, you are starting to freak me out."

The blonde was almost gaping at her at this point, but she couldn't give up just yet."Yue, you should hear yourself speak. This isn't like you! Something must have happened to you, if you'd just give me a chance to expl-"

"I do not usually enjoy speaking like this, but for _fuck's sake_! Stop calling me Yue! My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna! And I would appreciate it if you left me alone now!" She stomped her foot for good measure, turned on her heel and walked away.

Yang wanted to reach out to her but she was transfixed to the spot. What in the world had just happened?

"Well… that was a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well... that was a thing."

Against her better judgment, Yang decided to silently follow the girl who called herself Blake. Mysterious little Blakey... a person who looked so much like her former best friend that she could've passed as her twin. Blake herself didn't seem to know of any of the things Yang had talked about earlier, so the blonde was starting to believe it had something to with memory loss. Or reincarnation of sorts. She had overheard the Council talk about the existence of the latter at some point a few decades ago, so it was an option. The only thing that mattered to her right now though, was the fact that the brunette was alive even though she _should_ have died a long time ago. But if this really was a case of rebirth, then she actually did. She just didn't stay dead. Insert random zombie joke.

Except this was no time for joking.  
The moment Yang focused back on the current situation, she started walking in the direction Blake had disappeared in, gaining speed with every step she took, and was soon too fast for human eyes to notice, let alone follow. She didn't know how long she had been stuck in her thoughts, but she could still faintly smell the other girl's scent, so it couldn't have been too long.

She was so intent on catching up with Blake that, when she rounded another corner, she almost ran full force into that one person whose very existence clouded her mind. If it hadn't been for her superior reflexes. Those same reflexes that allowed her to grasp the situation in a split second, stop dead in her tracks and activate one of her abilities, which cloaked her entire body with a fog that completely concealed her. According to her sister Ruby, to others this looked like she was vanishing from plain sight, when in reality all she did was use the fog to bend light in other directions. You could still touch and even smell her... if you were some freak with an extremely good nose. Kind of like the Cloak of Invisibility in Harry Potter, except more convenient. Ruby's words, not hers.  
It was a unique, really, but extra abilities seemed to run in the family. Ruby herself wasn't nearly as old as Yang, but her speed somehow managed to surpass even that of her elders who had, after years and years of hard work, managed to reach a sufficient level that made them stand above the rest.

Back to the problem at hand, Yang realized that the impact would have probably killed the girl in front of her instantly, had she not stopped so abruptly. What made her eyes widen though, was the expression on the other's face. She shouldn't have felt or seen anything, but Blake was staring intently at a point in the air where Yang's eyes would be if she were visible. She looked absolutely calm and calculating, as if waiting for something to happen.

A few seconds passed and Blake breathed out a sigh, seemingly giving up.  
"I can't see you, but I know you're there and I would appreciate it if you left me alone. At least for now."

Yang hadn't expected for her to actually start talking, to thin air no less. But she was glad because it gave her a chance to observe the brunette's behavior. It looked like her mood had done a complete 180 compared to earlier when she was close to screaming insults right in the blonde's face.

_At least for now_. That made her stop in her thoughts though. The fact that Blake seemed to feel that she was close by told her that she at the very least knew of the existence of supernaturals other than the Grimm. If you could even call them supernaturals. Yang usually avoided grouping those soulless beasts together with creatures such as herself. They were neither humanoid nor animal, so it didn't really make much sense to refer to them as anything other than monsters that lived to kill.

The vampire looked up at the night sky and let out a sigh, much like Blake had done not too long ago. The latter perked up when she heard the sound and let a barely visible smile creep onto her features.

"I knew it." Yang snapped her eyes back to Blake's and saw the smile turn into a slight frown. "I'm still mad at you for bothering me earlier, but I'm also..." She seemed to contemplate her choice of words for a second. "... intrigued. You seemed far too beautiful to be human."

Yang raised an eyebrow at that and couldn't stop a low chuckle from escaping her lips while Blake realized what she said and coughed into her fist, averting her eyes.

"You seemed pretty intent on making me remember some things earlier. I guess, if... if you want to talk, I'll give you that chance and let you explain. But not n-" She stopped talking and made her way to lean against the building they were standing next to, Yang copying her movements a moment later. An elderly man passed by them, staring at Blake as if she had grown another head.  
When he was gone, she resumed her earlier position.

"Guess he saw me talking _to myself_." She stressed the last two words, probably to tell Yang to show herself. She rolled her eyes when nothing happened. "What I want to say is... we'll talk. But not now. I have no doubt that you'll be able to find me again."

She then turned on her heel, much like she had done earlier, except this time she raised her hand in a gesture of goodbye. Yang stared after her for just a second before she took a step forward, deciding to follow her again. Blake, however, wouldn't have any of that.

"I can still hear you, you know? Don't follow me." She didn't stop walking. "I said we'd talk, didn't I?"

Yang sighed again.  
"Alright..."

Blake couldn't possibly have heard it from that distance, but somehow Yang believed she did anyway.

* * *

There were times when Yang cursed being a member of the Council. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't recall her reason for joining them when she was offered a position as an ambassador of her race. She slumped in her seat and groaned. Damned paperwork.  
When a laugh sounded from her right, she raised her arm and blindly felt around for the fiend's mouth.

"You're my sister and I love you, but if you don't shut your mouth right this second..." The laughing only increased in volume. "For the love of all that is holy... Ruby!" The last part came out with a little more force than intended and the laughter died.

Yang cracked one eye open and stared at the girl sitting next to her who was smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, sis. I know how badly you want to leave, but work comes first, you know?" Yang sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I know, I know... I just really need to talk to that Blake girl. I haven't gotten her off my mind since last week."

A knowing smirk appeared on Ruby's face and this time it was Yang who laughed. "God, get your head out of the gutter! I don't even know her!" She looked away and took to staring into the otherwise empty office room. "... I think."

The both of them were currently situated in a multi-story building in downtown Vale. It was funny, really. Their headquarters were nothing special and if you asked the people occupying the building, the two young women on the 4th floor were some very polite specimen who ran a small company dealing with international affairs and preferred working in the evening or even late at night. Nothing weird about that.

During that night a week ago, Yang had decided to look for Blake again the very next day - or night in her case, since she couldn't go out in broad daylight just like that - but a phone call from one of the other Council members foiled her plan. Apparently that guy from the subway that night had caused more of a ruckus than she had first thought and now it was her job to bend things in a direction that made all the happenings seem like a _regular_ mass murder.

"What was he thinking, leaving bite marks? At least cover your tracks, you idiot..."

Ruby was watching her sister's expression go from confused to gleeful to pissed off and it amused her to no end. She remembered what the now energetic vampire had been like when they first met. Back then Yang had been rather lifeless, no pun intended, and it took her a few years to warm up to the younger girl who wouldn't leave her side no matter how much she asked and even threatened her.  
The sheer thought of leaving her savior to fend for herself was absurd to her. She had made the right decision back then. Yang could have left her to die that day, but she didn't and they've been inseparable ever since. Even if, at first, that was only because Ruby had refused to get lost.

The younger girl glanced at the stack of paper and decided to take action.  
"Give me the pen."

Yang turned towards the smiling girl. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. If the meeting with this Blake girl is so important to you, I guess I can help you out a little. I _am_ your assistant after all." She pried the pen right out of the blonde's hand and gave her a pointed look. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Yang didn't need to be told twice. With one last "You're the best, little sis!" she was out of the room, leaving a grinning Ruby behind.

"The things I do for love..."

* * *

Despite what Blake might have said back then, finding her again was a harder task than expected. Especially since a whole week had passed already. Yang ran through the city, trying to think of a place to start looking. She didn't even know the girl, how was she supposed to figure out her daily routines?  
She barely avoided running into a lamp post when she remembered an important detail which would help with her search.

"See you again next Thursday... that's what she said at the bar, right?"

Yang all but teleported in front of the inconspicuous building she had followed Blake to the other night, her speed almost rivaling Ruby's. She was about to step through the door when she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"And here I thought you had already forgotten about me." The blonde turned around and smiled at the sight before her, she had rarely seen someone wearing that many layers of clothing before. She tried to remember what winter had been like for her, back when she was still human, but the memories were hazy at best.

"I'm sorry about that. Work got in the way." Blake simply nodded and motioned for Yang to follow her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing. Let's go somewhere else." Yang made a move to go inside the bar, but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Not here, I don't have any gigs anymore for a while and I'd rather not socialize with the people here during leisure time."  
The grip on the vampire's arm never loosened while Blake dragged her in the direction of what turned out to be the park.

It didn't take long for them to reach a clearing not far from the lake at the center of the park. Yang had been there a few times before and always wondered what it would look like during the day because, even in the dark, the flower fields seemed to radiate beauty.  
Blake led them to a spot below a huge oak and sat down, Yang doing the same after studying her for a few seconds.

"So..." The blonde began, turning her head towards the flowers again. "You know I'm not exactly normal, but... you're not scared of me?"

"Maybe I'm taking a risk here, but I don't think you will attack me." A tiny smirk graced her lips. "Besides, if it came to a fight, I'd be able to hold my own... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, I just didn't peg you as the fighting type. You look more like a bookworm to me." The brunette narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"I do read a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. Don't jump to conclusions." She sighed. "You wanted to talk, right? I already know you're not human, so let's start with who... or what you are."  
Yang smiled at that. Blake might be a completely different person, but she sure reminded her of Yue. Not only appearance-wise.

"Hmmm... there's something fishy about y-"

"That's rich, coming from you."

"Shh, let me finish, kitty." The vampire had never seen someone's head snap around so fast.

"What did you just call me?"

"... kitty? What, got a problem with that? You seem pretty catty to me." She smirked. "Seriously, I don't get how you knew I was still following you last week or how you could hear me whisper from a distance away, but I'll get it out of you eventually. That I can promise you."  
Blake looked a little uneasy for a moment but soon settled against the trunk of the tree again and silently motioned for Yang to continue.

"Right, sorry. As I said - my name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And _technically_ I'm 17 years old." The girl next to her raised an eyebrow at that. "I said technically, okay?" She sighed and started playing with a strand of her hair. "I was born 4261 years ago."  
Glancing to the right, she checked for Blake's reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

The usually composed expression had been exchanged for an open mouth and wide eyes which were staring at her incredulously. Yang smiled sadly.  
"... you... you're telling the truth?"

"I'm not the lying type, kitty." She reached out with her hand to close Blake's mouth, but the brunette flinched out of reach. "I-... sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Blake's eyes widened once more and she hurried back in her previous position, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"_I'm_ sorry! This is just... a lot... to take in. I apologize for backing off, I don't know what came over me." She squeezed slightly and let her arm drop back to the ground, now idly playing with a few blades of grass. "You don't really seem like such an old soul."

"I've learned to adapt. Had to. Otherwise I wouldn't have lasted nearly as long."

"I'm also 17, by the way. Except not _technically_." She smiled at the blonde. "I can't even imagine what you must have seen and gone through. Just... wow." She closed her eyes for a second and let out a chuckle. "I'm usually a lot more eloquent than this."

"You asked what I am. Any guesses?" Yang looked at her curiously.

"I... not really, no. I don't know much about supernatural things other than the Grimm." She averted her eyes quickly. Yang's gaze narrowed. She didn't believe her.

"I'm a vampire." Blake took to staring at her again.

"Vampire? As in... I-Suck-Blood-From-People's-Necks vampire?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"... okay?"

"Yes, okay." She drew her eyebrows together in concentration. "I've seen what you can do. I don't really get how that invisibility thing goes hand in hand with the bloodsucking, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me."

"Comes with the high age, I guess." Yang shrugged her shoulders. "All vampires are fast and strong, and some have extra abilities right after being turned, while others develop over time."

"And yours is..."

"It came with time, yes. But I have more than one. The existence of the other became quite obvious the second I woke up after my transformation." She grinned mischievously. "Maybe I'll show you some time."  
Blake wasn't so sure if she wanted to see it, given the blonde's expression.

"So, back when we met you kept calling me 'Yue'. What's up with that?" She watched Yang closely, a stern expression replacing the grin.

"Yue was my best friend back when I was still human..." She drifted off and appeared to be deep in thought. "And, quite frankly, you look just like her. Kind of act like her, too. I've heard the Council speak of reincarnation before, so maybe..."

"Council?" Yang waved her off.

"Can't talk about that, sorry." She looked back at Blake. "Do you understand now why I freaked out a little when we met last week?"

"I guess so... I'd probably be the same if I ran into a friend I thought to be dead for the longest time."

"Understatement of the year, kitty."

"You keep calling me that..."

"Want me to stop?"

"No, it's alright... I..." She frowned and looked down. "Since we're spilling secrets anyway..." She moved her hand up to the bow on her head and slowly untied it until it silently fell to the ground.

"I knew there was no way a regular human could have sensed or heard me." Yang laughed and scooted closer to the blushing brunette. "So you actually are a kitty! That's neat."

"You... aren't bothered by it?" Yang's eyes dropped from the small cat ears on Blake's head to her eyes.

"You do realize what you're talking to, right?" The brunette's cheeks flushed some more and the pumping blood had Yang back away a little. "Whoa, calm down. You wouldn't want to end up as a snack, would you?" Had she hissed just now? How cute.

"Aren't you old enough to control your urges, _grandma_?" Oh, she did not just go there. Blake could have sworn she saw the blonde's crimson eyes flicker purple for a second.

"You little..." The Faunus soon found herself trying to get out of a headlock, but to no avail. She squirmed for a few seconds but ultimately gave up and patted Yang's arm.

"... I surrender." What followed made her stiffen for a moment before she went completely slack in Yang's arms. The vampire was scratching the base of her cat ears.

"Hmmm... good kitty." Yang loosened her grip, but didn't stop what she had been doing. "Just like a cat, seriously." She let out another short laugh and released the brunette.

The latter looked at her with half-closed eyes. She was glad that Yang had stopped there because she couldn't have taken much more of that before the purring would have begun. And from what she had seen of the blonde's personality so far, she wouldn't have let her live that down. Ever.

"So... " Yang started. "What now?"

Blake lifted her head and looked at the night sky once more. The moon stood high above their heads.  
"I should go, actually... I still have some things to attend to tonight."

Yang nodded in understanding.  
"Alright." She actually looked bashful for a second there. "I'll see you again though... right?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Seems we got off on the wrong foot, but I think I might actually enjoy your company." She stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I'll see you around." She didn't wait for an answer and turned to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and found Yang staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Yes?"

Yang avoided looking at her eyes and shuffled her feet. "I... can I-... it's been so long and... urgh, screw this."

Blake barely had time to prepare herself before she was engulfed in a tight hug that threatened to crack some of her ribs. She really wasn't the hugging type, at all, but she could understand where Yang was coming from. She did share the same features as that long lost friend after all.

It took her a minute to relax, but she ultimately wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Yang sighed contently and buried her face in her neck. Blake could feel her cold breath fluttering against her collar and smiled slightly, until...

"Did you just sniff me?"

* * *

**I was up until 3am, writing down the plot for the entire story, so if you'll excuse me - the bed is calling for me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you told me about the powers of vampires, but not how to kill them."

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

Two weeks had passed since their revealing conversation, and Yang and Blake had tried to see each other as much as their busy schedules allowed them to. Which meant twice.  
Yang still had some trouble controlling the media for leaks on the killing sprees whereas Blake... well, Yang really had no idea what the Faunus was up to. She knew by now that the brunette spent her time not much differently than she did - sleeping throughout the day and working at night, but Yang had yet to find out what exactly it was that she did for a living.

It could be anything, really, since Blake kept hiding her cat ears under the black bow. It probably made the job search a whole lot easier. The Faunus race may have been similar to humans, except for the certain traits they shared with animals, but they were still looked down upon. Some humans tended to treat them as actual animals or second-class citizens, when all most of them wanted to do was live a normal life, undefined by their heritage.

Yang had heard stories of a Faunus organization known as the _White Fang_. They used to be a peaceful group which relied on protests and the like, but a change of leadership had changed everything and turned them into a bunch of terrorists. That was probably why humans treated the Faunus the way they did. They feared the unknown. Typical. If only they knew that the _unknown_ lived right among them without them even noticing.

Blake averted her gaze from the TV screen and gave Yang a pointed look.

"I'm just curious. There may be tons of books on vampires around, but finding one with legit information is most likely impossible."

The both of them were currently situated in Blake's apartment which had turned out to be in one of the wealthier parts of Vale City. How she was able to afford that remained a mystery to Yang. "And why would I bother looking for one, when I have you right here?"

"Oh please, as if that would bother you." Yang grinned. "You like reading a whole lot better than talking to people." Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'll make an exception this time." She sighed. "It's just my first time meeting someone like you and I love learning new things."

"Alright then, but just so you know... curiosity killed the cat." The following punch in her stomach would probably have hurt, had she been human. "... so worth it."

"You should try acting your age sometime."

During those two times the both of them had seen each other over the course of the last weeks, the constant banter had only intensified. Yang was especially happy about the obvious chemistry between each other, because it almost felt as if she had gotten her best friend back after an eternity by herself. The only other person who had ever managed to get as close to her was Ruby and she loved the girl dearly, but it just wasn't the same.

"Tell you what," Yang started "I'll let you know how to kill vampires and you'll tell me how you make enough money to live comfortably in an apartment like this." She took a look around. "I like your style, by the way. Very... you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake narrowed her eyes.

"God, I love it when you get angry."

"Quiet, fiend." Yang smiled at that.

"But to get back on topic - the only permanent way to get rid of vampires is to behead them." She made a cutting motion along her throat. "Other wounds will be healed by the venom we produce. It doesn't matter how severe they are."

Blake looked at her with interest. "How long does it take for them to heal?"

"Depends. Minor cuts and the like will be gone within a few seconds. Worst I've ever had was a broken arm which took a couple hours."

"What about fire? I've read that it's pretty useful against your kind."

"Did you read Twilight or something? I just said that every wound heals, didn't I? That's just ridiculous... " Her mouth stretched into a mischievous grin when a thought popped into her head. "I'd scoot to the other end of the couch if I were you."

"Wh-" Blake didn't even finish her sentence before she jumped out of her seat and to the other side of the room, eyes wide.

Because no sooner had Yang uttered those words, her hand had caught fire. The shadows of the flames seemed to dance on the walls, reaching higher and higher by the second.

"Told you I'd show you my other ability sometime." She chuckled when she noticed Blake's terrified expression. "Come on, scaredy cat, it's just a bit of fire. I've got total control over it."

The blonde frowned when her words did nothing to soothe the other girl and quickly extinguished the fire by closing her fist around it. Blake, however, still wouldn't move from her spot and Yang began to worry.

"Blake?" No answer. "Are you alright?" She stood up and started making her way towards the Faunus. This seemed to rip her out of her trance and she immediately held up her hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Stay right where you are." Her eyes regained a little focus.

"Blake... " She raised both her arms and turned around once to show the brunette that there was no fire left. "It's all gone, see?"

Yang took tentative steps forward, slowly, until she stood right in front of Blake. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and looked at the floor for a moment.

"It's not your fault." Yang's head shot up.

"Of course it was my fault! We barely know each other and from your perspective it must've looked as if I would suddenly pull some dangerous stunt!" Blake flinched. "Ah... I'm sorry. Ruby says I have a bit of a temper."

The brunette sighed. She took hold of one of Yang's hands, hesitantly, and dragged her back to the couch. "Who's Ruby?"

Yang furrowed her brow. Oh! She hadn't mentioned that before.

"My little sister of sorts. Cheeky brat, that one."

"Little sister? Are you guys related by blood? Is she as old as you are then?" Yang laughed slightly at that, but her expression soon turned solemn.

"She _wishes_. I'm actually the one who turned her." She inclined her head. "Around 500 years ago? I'm not really su- why are you looking at me like that?"

Blake looked pissed.  
"How could you just take her life away like that?!"

"Hey now! She was already on the verge of death after a horde of Beowolves attacked her family in the woods, I had no other choice!" Yang tried to defend her actions, but that only seemed to make Blake angrier.

"_You_ had no choice? What about _her_? Did you give her one?"

"Of _course_ I did! Do you think I would have wanted for her to choose this never-ending path in complete darkness over peaceful death?" Yang had to try hard not to ignite her entire body at this point. "For some_ fucked up_ reason that little girl wanted me to turn her instead of ending her suffering and you know what? I'm _glad_ she did because I have no idea what would have happened to _me_ otherwise!" Blake immediately quieted down and the blonde realized she had said too much. Staying would only raise further questions. Questions she was not willing to answer.

Blake tried to reach out to her, but Yang stood up quickly. With one last pained look in the brunette's direction and a quiet "I gotta go" she was out of the apartment in a flash.

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit_. I fucked up!"

"Yang, calm down."

"How, Ruby? _How_? I have no idea how to face her again!" Yang slumped forwards in her seat and pressed her palms into her eyes. "First I scare her half to death with my pyrokinesis for whatever reason and then I almost reveal secrets of my... no, _our_ past to her... " She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

"That you are, but it's not as bad as you make it seem." She tapped a spot of the table in front of Yang to make her look up. "From what you've told me so far, you guys get along really well and I have no doubt that you'll be the best of _friends_ in the not-so-distant future." She smiled weakly. "I know you, Yang. And I have faith that-"  
The sound of the phone ringing had her stopping mid-sentence, watching as Yang walked in the direction the sound was coming from.  
"-you can fix this."

"Ozpin?" Ruby perked up at that. She heard Yang mumble a few "mhmm's" and "okay's" and finally a "we'll leave as soon as we can" before the blonde came back into the room.

"We got a job." The younger vampire gave her a look which clearly said _no shit_ and motioned for her to continue. "A group of Nevermore attacked a small pack of Children of the Moon a couple miles from here. Boss says we're the only ones around who are capable of eliminating them."

Ruby let out a cry of joy and fist bumped in the air. Yang chuckled slightly. She knew how much her sister enjoyed their occasional 'field trips', as she called them.

The redhead was already at the door by the time Yang managed to put on her right shoe. "Hurry up, sis!"

The blonde grumbled something under her breath. After she was ready to leave and walked up next to Ruby, she saw that the redhead wore her weapon of choice - a huge scythe by the name of _Crescent Rose_ - folded on her belt. Her own lower arms were now sporting her beloved dual ranged shot gauntlets which she called _Ember Celica_. A fitting name, really.

Yang had just finished locking the door when she heard Ruby yell down the hall.  
"Team Golden Dragon and Red Devil... _GO_!"

In that moment she was pretty glad that they were the only nocturnal people in that building.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer. And contain action... did I just hear someone yell "Finally!" from a distance or-**

**Anyways, I have yet to decide how to divide the plot into chapters, but I think there'll be around... 20. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Who even came up with those nicknames?"

Yang and Ruby were currently jumping across the roofs of Vale. To get to their target's location, this was the fastest way to travel, even running at lightning speed on the ground would have slowed them down because the city's structure was comparable to a huge maze. They knew their way around, but they would still have to maneuver around the buildings, which would have taken up some precious time.

"Pretty sure it was Hephaestus. And they're really not that bad when you think about it. I've certainly heard worse."

"I swear, those damn Greek gods..." Yang grumbled.

"Don't let them hear that, sis. You may be strong, but they're _gods_." The redhead retreated into her thoughts for a moment, still careful not to misstep and accidentally fall down between two buildings. "I actually want to meet up with the old man soon, our last mission left a few scratches on Crescent Ro- what? I don't like it when my baby is hurt!"

"You're ridiculous sometimes."

"You love me anyway." Ruby countered. Yang rolled her eyes.

They had almost reached the city's outskirts when Ruby remembered a detail about the call they received.  
"Ozpin said the Nevermore attacked Children of the Moon?" Yang nodded. "What were they even doing in this area? I haven't heard of any sightings in and around Vale for nearly fifty years!" The blonde pondered over that for a minute.

"You're right, I can't seem to recall anything either... how weird."

"Did he mention how many there were?"

"Nevermore or Weres?"

"Weres, duh. The number of Grimm doesn't matter. You know best that they don't stand a chance."

"Hmm... they seem to have been traveling in a small pack of three, but only 2 survived and one got injured pretty badly."

"Any specifics on the type of Were?"

Yang glanced at her sister sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be important?"

Ruby shrugged slightly. "I just can't believe they were taken out so easily."

It didn't take much longer before the beautiful sight of Forever Fall came into view. Blake and Ruby stopped at the edge of a cliff leading down into the sea of red trees and took a look around. Even at night the forest seemed to glow.

Yang subtly sniffed the air and crinkled her brow in disgust.

"They're close by." She lifted her gaze and scanned the sky quickly. "Not a single one to be seen though... why would they feel the need to land?" She shook her head slightly and turned to her sister. "Let's go, maybe they're still down once we reach them. Would certainly make the fight less annoying."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. She took a run-up and jumped across the cliff edge head first, leaving only a trail of rose petals behind. Yang watched her fall faster and faster, gaining momentum with every shot that left her scythe.

"Show-off." That idiot would get herself killed with those stunts someday.

Yang watched her land safely and stepped over the ledge to slide down the slope. About halfway to the ground she jumped and used a combination of Ember Celica's mechanics and her own fiery ability to propel herself forwards.

She left a decent-sized crater in the spot she landed.

"Who are you calling a show-off, huh?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Yang flashed her trademark grin, fangs glistening in the moonlight. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

They started walking slowly through the thicket, looking for signs of a preceding fight, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yang checked for the Grimms' scent once more before nodding at the redhead.

"Come on, they're not far from here."

Now finally running, it didn't take them long to reach a broad clearing. They stopped and hid between the huge trees when they heard loud noises and took a few moments to absorb the sight before them.

Ruby gagged a little when the wind changed its direction and blew in her face. "Ugh... what is this disgusting smell?"

Yang took a whiff and grimaced. "Seems one of the Grimm gorged itself on the fallen Were and threw it right back up."

The younger vampire however was no longer listening to her. "Hey, who's that?"

Yang averted her eyes from Ruby to see what she was talking about and her breath almost caught in her throat at the sight. Her sister was pointing at an area to the far east of the clearing, where a group of four Nevermore was currently attacking a single person.  
The figure was hiding their identity beneath a sleeveless black cloak and even with vampire eyesight it seemed to move incredibly fast.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Yang did not take her eyes off the hooded figure, but gave a stern nod. "The speed is incredible. It's like they're in a few places at the same time sometimes." She watched as the person grabbed for something on their back and raised her eyebrows when she realized it was a weapon of some kind. "Is that... a katana? No, wait... with the sheath?" She frowned slightly. "Now it's a gun? What kind of weapon is that?" A tug on her shirt broke her concentration and she turned back to Ruby with an irritated expression.

"Let's get a bit closer, I can't clearly see everything from here."

They crept around the trees surrounding the clearing to get a better view at the happenings and took a closer look at the hooded figure.

"Judging by the physique it seems to be a girl..." Ruby muttered, eyes straining to follow her movements.

They watched with utter fascination as the weapon's form changed once more and the black ribbon wrapped around her arm came loose, effectively turning it into a chain scythe. The girl then proceeded to precisely throw it in a wide arc at the neck of a Nevermore that tried to lift itself into the air. She pulled herself up, leaving the safety of the ground right with the bird and climbed onto its back.

The Grimm was gaining altitude by the second, but that didn't seem to deter the girl who still had her weapon firmly established in the creature's neck and skillfully jumped off one side, using the ribbon like a vine in a jungle to swing towards the front of the giant beak which threateningly snapped at her.

But the girl knew better than to let herself be torn into two. When the right time came, she grabbed hold of the upper beak and stepped on the lower one to steady herself and quickly jumped up. She hung upside down in the air for a split second, staring the Grimm dead in the eye, before she tugged at the ribbon in a specific angle to release the weapon from its neck and caught it mid-air.

The vampires watched as the Nevermore shot forward to grab her, but the girl seemed completely in control of the situation. When it was close enough, she gripped the front of its beak and pushed herself upward until she could stand on top of it, careful not to fall off.

The bird let out an enraged scream which got the attention of the other three Grimm that were still situated on the ground beneath them, watching the battle. Ruby had a bad feeling about this. She could see that the girl was able to handle one of them, but four?

The redhead's worries turned out to be unnecessary. She didn't know why, but the other Nevermore didn't even try to help their... comrade. It was as if they were glued to the ground. Upon further inspection she noticed that their feet seemed to be engulfed by shadows which were even visible in the dark of the night. She nudged her shoulder against Yang's and pointed at the discovery.

"What _is_ that?"

Yang tore her gaze from the fight and focused on the Grimm closer to them. Her eyes widened comically. "Wha-... _how_?!"

Ruby noticed her sister's turmoil and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

The blonde simply shook her head and closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead as if to remember something. "I haven't seen anything like that in almost two millennia... it's astounding." Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, well, what is it? I'm not nearly as old as you, so I wasn't around at that time!"

"Umbrakinesis."

"Which is?"

"The power of controlling darkness, bending shadows to your will... if you wanted to, you could even render yourself invisible. It's extremely rare, considering that only ancestors of the Moon Goddess Selene knew how to use it." She pursed her lips for a moment. "Like I said, I haven't seen anyone use it for around 2000 years... and that's because descendants were thought to be extinct."

"What about the Children of the Moon?" Ruby asked, fascinated by what Yang had said.

"I guess you could call them part of that history, but... evolution happened. Selene's children were gods, much like herself... the Were creatures, however, are mere shadows of the original bloodline."

"This is so freaking awesome..." The younger vampire let her curious eyes lock back on the fight above them, a child-like expression on her face.

Yang followed her example, but her own expression couldn't have been more different than her sister's. A complete lack of emotion made it hard to tell what she was thinking.

While the vampires had been talking, the battle in the air had continued. After making sure that there was no way the bird could shake her off, the girl firmly gripped her weapon in both hands and quickly leaped forward. She used her speed to thrust the blade into the Grimm's skull, hard. Right between the eyes.

The creature was not yet defeated, but the pain sure as hell made it rage uncontrollably. The girl smirked under her hood. She let one of her arms fall to the side, weapon in hand, and aimed the other at the spot her blade had been just a few seconds prior. Her eyes began to glow and darkness started to seep out of the hole in the skull, like a river it flowed down the sides of the bird's head. But instead of falling, it connected in the middle and spread to the rest of the body, until only a huge mass of darkness seemed to float in the sky. Its wings were still beating, but not for much longer. The girl slowly lifted her foot coated in a ball of shadows and let it come crashing down on the Grimm's head, sending it spiraling to the ground.

Now that the girl no longer had anything to stand on which would keep her in the air, she started falling right after the Grimm.

"Maybe we should help he-" Ruby made a move to run towards the place the girl was sure to crash into, but an arm in front of her stopped her.

"No. I want to see this."

"But-"

"_No_. You'll enjoy this."

The redhead watched her sister for a few moments and decided to trust her instincts. She didn't remember a time when they had ever failed her anyway.

The Grimm crashed into the cold, hard ground with a force that shook the trees around them, but they didn't care about that. Ruby watched with rapt attention as the girl fell, waiting for something to happen. And she wasn't disappointed. She heard Yang mutter a quiet "I knew it" right before she saw a pair of radiant wings grow on the girl's back, looking as if they were made of black ink. She reached the ground in a matter of seconds and landed without a sound.

However, as soon as she let her wings disappear again and took a step forward, a shrill sound had her take a look around and lock onto the other three Nevermore which were currently hurtling towards her. Apparently she had forgotten to keep their feet stuck.  
She crouched down low and used her rapid speed to throw herself right under its stomach the second it was close enough to go for her head. She lightly touched the creature's flesh with a hand surrounded by shadows while it rushed over her and didn't even stop to watch it tear up the earth where it hit and continued to lie, unmoving.

Instead she went straight for the third Grimm which was about to take revenge for its two lost brothers. She ran at it with a speed that made Ruby's eyes sparkle as she watched her. She grabbed the weapon she had previously put back into the holder on her back, had it switch back to its katana form and slid her hand across the blade, effectively turning it jet black. Her next move surprised the vampires, as she decided to throw it at the bird, rather than wielding it herself. The outcome would've been similar though.

The katana went flying directly towards the spot between the Grimm's eyes and sliced right through it, emerging on the other side. The creature was dead on impact and skidded a slight distance on the ground before coming to a halt.

The girl tilted her head back and stared at the sky, where the last Nevermore was circling her for a moment before it came rushing down at her.

Ruby pointed at her. "I certainly like her style."

"Yeah, because that darkness is about as cold as your ice queen of a girlfriend."

"She's _not my girlfriend_." Ruby hissed.

Yang let out a laugh, but soon regretted her action when she noticed the girl seemingly freezing on the spot. With a huge monster of a bird coming at her that really wasn't a smart move. But... she had heard them even though they were still relatively far away? And why would her reaction be that extreme?

The Grimm was getting closer and closer, but the girl wasn't making a move to get out of the way or at least defend herself and Yang decided to take action. She was by the girl's side in a split second, wrapped her arms around her and got them both out of harm's way, right before the oversized bird hit the ground.

The force of the impact threw back the hood of the girl's cloak and revealed dark hair and a pair of small cat ears, and Yang's nostrils flared when a familiar scent reached her nose. Ruby could hear her sister's sharp intake of breath even from a yard away.

"_Blake_?"

A sound behind them made Yang let go of the brunette in her arms and turn towards the Grimm that was shaking its head, trying to get rid of the stars that the collision had left behind which were still clouding its eyes.

Yang, now pissed beyond belief, let flames take over her entire body and ran the short distance between herself and the foe. She jumped up before reaching it and struck her blazing fist right into its body, her gauntlets intensifying the strength tenfold, which left a gaping crater right where its chest used to be, the rest of the body gradually going up in flames. Needless to say, it could no longer attack either of them.

The blonde vampire sighed, extinguished the fire surrounding herself and forced her eyes back to their normal color. She had felt them change to purple the moment she had gotten angry.  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Blake moving towards her, but lifted her hand in a motion to stop her, a sour expression on her face. She turned away, slowly moving in the direction of the deceased Were creature.

When she reached the carcass, she knelt down beside it. It seemed to have been a big panther-type.  
"A cat, huh... no wonder they couldn't beat the Grimm. They may be fast, but nowhere near strong enough... I wonder why they were here though..." The blonde looked up and inclined her head towards the spot the Faunus had stood before and noticed that her sister had joined her there. She slowly rose from her position and made her way towards them.

"Blake..." The brunette stiffened slightly, but ultimately turned to Yang who had called out to her once she was within earshot. "Beside the fact that you could've told me that you're a Huntress..." Crimson locked on gold. "... _why_ are you able to use umbrakinesis?"

* * *

**I was listening to 'I May Fall' while writing the mid-air fight and felt like such an asshole. Gosh. What if she had actually fallen? No, wait, I control the plot... nevermind. No beloved character of mine will die on my watch... probably.**

**Anyways, notice the new cover picture of this story? It's by akashasi-kz on tumblr and I love it. Thanks again! :)**

**PS: I hate comma placement in the English language and I suck at it. Pretty sure I went at it the German way. **


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson locked on gold. "... why are you able to use umbrakinesis?"

* * *

Ruby looked between the two who were currently in the middle of a staring contest and smirked. So this was the infamous Blake she had heard so much about. To be honest, she wasn't quite what the vampire had expected when her sister had come home one day a few weeks ago and started going on about someone who resembled her former best friend. Now that she got a good look at her, Blake seemed like the total opposite of Yang's usually boisterous personality. But despite their conflict at the moment, she could tell by their obvious chemistry that everything would turn out fine one way or the other, she just didn't know how long it would take. It would likely depend on Blake's explanation.

"Any day now, kitty." Yang's entire body looked like it was steaming. Ruby wondered for a second if the last Nevermore had actually managed to damage her hair a little, because there was no way her temper was acting up just from Blake hesitating to tell her story.

But Blake eventually caved in and sighed, ripping her eyes from Yang's.

"I guess I'll start at the very beginning then." She looked around for a second and spotted a couple of tree stumps that looked comfortable to sit on. "Let's go over there, this might take a while."

When they were all seated, Blake let her head drop and started fiddling with her hands. "I don't remember much from the time I was a small child. Apparently I spent the first few years of my life with an old couple that found me abandoned in the woods. According to them it was a miracle I was even still alive."

Yang's eyes narrowed. That story sounded familiar.

"They died when I was only four years old and I was sent to an orphanage... I didn't really get along with the people there, some of them even bullied me just because of these ears." She pointed to the top of her head where her small cat ears twitched once. "That's actually the reason I started wearing a bow to cover them up... I just didn't want to be treated like that anymore." Her head lifted and she looked between the sisters. "Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Ruby was the first to answer. "I don't think there's anyone who _hasn't_ heard of them."

"I was... once a member of the White Fang." Blake could see that the vampires were trying to keep their emotions in check, but she saw both of their eyes widen just the tiniest bit. It made her want to smile, but this wasn't the time for that. "After about four years in the orphanage, two members stopped by after they heard of a Faunus child living there. I'm guessing it's because the owners of the house had always looked for a way to get rid of me anyway, so they let me go with the other people after having them sign a single piece of paper... I'm not sure that's even legal." She chuckled slightly. One of her hands unconsciously moved to her left arm which was wrapped in black cloth. "Not long after that I became a member of the White Fang myself, but... things were different back then. We used to be a peaceful organization, but I'm sure you know all about that."

"Yeah, the leader changed and everything went to hell from there." Once again it was Ruby who interjected.

"Exactly. Which is why I left about three years ago. I just couldn't deal with their new ways and... I guess I could have chosen a better time to do so, but it didn't really matter in the end." She looked at Yang for the next part. "That moment I left was when I found out about these powers."

Yang perked up at that and motioned with her hand. "Please... continue."

"I was on a mission with my former partner back then. We were supposed to hijack an entire cargo train full of dust by the Schnee Dust Compa- why are you laughing?" Her eyes were trained on Ruby who was currently hunched over, holding her stomach.

"I just-... that... that was _you_?" She wiped tears from her eyes. "God, this is glorious..."

Yang joined in as well and slapped her forehead lightly. "Wait until Weiss hears about this."

Blake just stared at the two, dumbfounded. She had no idea what was happening.  
"Uhm... could you two tell me what's so funny? And who's Weiss?"

Yang was the first to calm down. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She's a... _friend_" She smirked in her sister's direction. "of Ruby's and I'm pretty sure we should keep this part of the story a secret from her because otherwise she'll freeze you to death." Blake was looking at her doubtingly. "No, seriously! She's been looking for the culprits behind that stunt forever! And if it weren't for my fire I'd have died a few years ago when I made fun of the crown-like hair slide she wears. Girl is scary when pissed off. Which is basically all the time."

Blake waved her off. "It doesn't matter, I didn't really do anything in the end anyway." When the other two had calmed down she continued. "I was already thinking of leaving the White Fang at that point, and while my partner and I were fighting the Dust-powered robots I made up my mind. While he was busy fighting the biggest one of them, I severed the link between two of the wagons and jumped on the one that would ultimately stop... Adam, my partner, noticed too late and we kind of just stood there, watching each other as the distance between us grew. I haven't heard of him since."

"Do you regret your decision?" Yang asked.

The Faunus looked at her and smiled. "No, I would never. However... in that moment, pretty much as soon as the first half of the train was out of sight... that's when my power... what did you call it? Umbrakinesis?" Yang nodded. "That's when it manifested." Her expression turned sad and she let out a shaky breath. "I was just so... _angry_. I don't know if it was at myself, the others or what was happening in general, but it all just came out. As far as I can remember, I just started screaming and everything around me turned black." She turned her gaze towards the night sky and whispered the next few words. "That day I destroyed an entire forest out of anger."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Ruby's head snapped towards her sister. "_Shut up, Yang._"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. God, those two were irritating.  
"Anyways... I've been training like crazy since then and you saw what I can do now... the reason I became a huntress was because I thought I could use these powers I acquired to restore the motive of the old White Fang somehow. And to get rid of the Grimm of course, but that's mainly to pay my rent on time."

"I'm guessing you make a lot, judging by your apartment?"

Blake smirked. "It does pay rather well."

Yang smiled at Blake fondly for a few seconds - Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and barely avoided being punched in the face - before her expression turned serious again. "So you're saying these powers just showed up one day? That's interesting to say the least."

Blake looked at her curiously. "Why is that?"

"I explained to Ruby earlier when you were fighting that I haven't seen anyone use anything like that in nearly two millennia, because people who were able to use them are said to be extinct." She tilted her head and sized the brunette up. "I'll have to talk to the gods about this. It's just too weird." She noticed Blake staring at her wide-eyed.

"Wha... what do you mean _gods_?"

"Oh, right, you don't know about that yet. _Well_... considering that you're kind of part of the gang now... remember how I mentioned the Council once?" Blake nodded. "I couldn't tell you anything about it back then because normal people, Faunus or not, aren't supposed to know about it." She jerked her head towards her sister. "I'll let you explain. Time to bond a little since you'll be seeing each other more from now on."

"Why would... oh. Alright." Ruby went to scratch her neck and furrowed her brow. "Just like the humans have people representing their countries during specific events, us supernaturals have the Council. Every race chooses two ambassadors to make decisions for their people and so far conflict has been avoided this way. As for the gods..." She gave her sister a pointed look. "We've actually got to talk to Hephaestus and Zeus soon."

"So, by _gods_ you meant the actual Greek gods I've read stories about?"

"Sure! Not only Greek ones though. We've also got... let me think... Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi from Japan? Just to give a few examples. There are many others though." Ruby was smiling from ear to ear at this point. "So there's this huge room, seriously, it's huge, and it's filled with two chosen ones of every race imaginable... like... like... Goblins, Were creatures, fairies, elves, wiza-"

Blake held her hand up to intercept. "You said Were _creatures_? As in, there's more than one race?"

Ruby nodded happily. "Yeah! At the moment we've got wolves, cats and bears in the Council."

Yang saw that her sister was pretty much done with her explanation and stood up. "This is a lot to take in and I'm sure you must be tired from your fight... we should go home."

The younger vampire looked between the other two and got an idea. "Hey Blake, why don't you sleep at our place tonight?"

As expected, Yang's head whipped around fast, hair hitting her in the face. "_You devious little..._"

Blake saw the exchange, but didn't think much of it. To be honest, she didn't really want to leave the two vampires just yet. Never before had she told someone her life's entire story and these two just... accepted everything. Just like that. Besides, as long as Yang didn't go up in flames again anytime soon, she felt like she could become good friends with them.  
"Sure... why not."

* * *

They were on their way to the vampires' apartment when Ruby asked a seemingly trivial question.  
"Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"How long has it been since you last fed?"

* * *

**That Blake/fire thing will of course be explained in time, no worries.**

**Anyways, there's this annual Japanese cultural festival here called Japantag/Japan Day and I just realized it's in like... half a year? God, I can't wait to go again. ESPECIALLY since I think there'll be a few RWBY cosplayers among the crowd. I'll probably ask every single one to marry me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How long has it been since you last fed?"

* * *

Yang gave her sister a sideways glance. "Why do you ask?"

"That punch earlier? So not at the top of your game." Ruby smiled wryly. "You were also steaming at one point... Yang, you know how dangerous your ability can get when you're not in best-form."

"I know, I know..." Yang furrowed her brow and tried to remember how long it had actually been. "I'm pretty sure it was two weeks before I met Blakey here." She smiled in the direction of the Faunus who was walking next to her. Ruby, however, looked slightly alarmed.

"_That was five weeks ago_!" She answered harshly. "You're so close to your limit and didn't even think of mentioning it once?"

Yang scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "I'm _fine_, sheesh. We still have some blood bags at home, right? I don't really feel like hunti-"

Blake interrupted her quickly at this point. "Do you really drink human blood?"

"Uh... yes?" The blonde gave her a puzzled look. "There isn't really any other w- OH!" Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry! You got really angry when I told you about turning Ruby earlier... don't worry about that. My little sister here hasn't killed a single human being in a long, long time."  
The Faunus raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't necessarily _have_ to kill our prey, you know? If we inject our venom into their bloodstream after feeding, it... kind of erases their memory of the encounter? They just pass out and are a little lightheaded when they get back to." Yang smiled sadly for a second. "Lots of innocent lives could have been spared had I known about that during my earlier days."

Blake scrutinized the vampire's expression before another question came to mind. "What about you though? You only mentioned that Ruby hasn't killed in a while."

Yang closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She had hoped to avoid that one. "That's because I do." One eye opened again to check for the brunette's reaction. She wished she had kept them both closed.

"You what? Kill people... ?"

She nodded. "I tried, okay? I tried really hard to do it Ruby's way, but I just... this has been my nature for more than 4000 years. I can't just suddenly change it when it is engraved in my brain like that." She reached out for Blake's wrist with one arm and was glad when the girl didn't flinch away. She gently brought them both to a stop and motioned for Ruby to go on by herself. The redhead threw a worried glance her way but complied. "I mostly live off blood bags, but... it's just not enough." She looked anywhere but Blake. "I try to limit myself to people who have shown criminal behavior before, but sometimes my instincts just take over and I want to have a little... fun."

Yang tucked at Blake's arm, the Faunus not resisting, and was soon close enough to wrap her in a loose hug. "Please... understand. I don't want to lose you now."

She almost looked up to thank the heavens when she felt warm arms encircle her waist and a face press against her shoulder.

"It's alright." Blake whispered. Yang was surprisingly warm for, well, a corpse, but she figured that it had to do with her ability somehow. At the moment the heat was a heaven-sent opportunity because the temperature had dropped noticeably. Considering the clothes she was wearing, she was surprised that her limbs hadn't started to numb yet. "I know that this is part of who you are, just... don't mention things like that in the future, okay? I'd rather be left in the dark about them."  
The next thing she heard was Yang's laugh and the arms around her tightening. "God, yes! I'll do anything, kitty!"

Except _everything_ did not include what the girl in front of her had in mind.

Blake's arms dropped to her sides again and she took a few steps back to look the vampire straight in the eyes. "Actually... this will sound crazy, but... I've been wondering about this ever since you told me what you were."  
Yang just stared at her questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

"How about you leave the blood bags right where they are and take some of mine inst-"

"No." She had assumed it would be something along those lines. "Beside the fact that I'm not even sure if I'm _allowed_ to, do you have any idea what could happen?! I did basically just tell you that I don't know how to hold back, didn't I?"

"I trust you."

"Yeah, right. You tru-... wait, what?"

A slight smile formed on Blake's lips. "You said you don't want to lose me and I think that's enough of a reason to trust you with my life. Besides, you saved me earlier, didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes. "Even though it was your fault in the first place that I froze up like that."

Yang chuckled. "So not true! It wouldn't have happened if you had just told me about your job before."

The Faunus just rolled her eyes and waved her off. "Details... you said something about not being allowed though?"

"Ahhh..." She scratched her cheek and avoided looking at the brunette. "I'll tell you once I know for sure, okay?"

Blake sighed. "Alright then. Council stuff I take it?" Yang just gave her a lopsided grin. "I may have told you not to speak to me about killing humans, but I'm actually really interested in the feeding act itself. Experiencing it firsthand would've been cool, I guess."

Yang studied the girl in front of her. The more she got to know the Faunus, the more it actually seemed like she was the person she had wanted to meet again for almost as long as she was alive. And her entire existence was shrouded in mystery.

If she wanted to get some answers about who Blake really was, she'd have to consult the gods. Soon, if possible.

"Come on, let's catch up with my sister." Yang took one of Blake's hands in hers. "I saw your speed earlier... let's see if you can keep up with one of the _fastest_.

* * *

Ruby looked up from the TV screen when she heard bantering from outside the apartment.

"I can't believe you actually managed to outrun me!"

"Your sister did mention that you weren't really on top of your game today."

They weren't even inside yet and the younger vampire could already tell this would be a fun night. She totally made the right decision by inviting Blake over.

The door opened only a second later and in came a smiling Blake with her sister following closely behind, scowling slightly. Yang looked up when she heard Ruby laughing and pointed a finger at her.

"You! Avenge me!" It only made her laugh harder. "No, seriously! Kitty here is damn fast, I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself!"

The blonde plopped down next to her sister on the couch and stretched. She knew that Blake was fast, but she hadn't expected that speed to actually last all the way back to their home.  
She turned her head to look at the Faunus who still stood next to the door. "You coming?" She noted how the golden orbs quickly went from scanning the room to stop on her own. Yang patted the spot next to her and grinned. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Instead of calmly walking over to the couch, Blake hissed and practically made a dive for the vampire. Yang let out an "Oof!" when she got the wind knocked out of her by the girl that was now sitting on her lap, complete with a raised eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Psh! I was saying that you're heavier than y-" Ruby's hand was in front of her mouth so fast that she barely had time to blink.

"_Yang_! You can't say stuff like that to girls!"

"Wmmowwy..."

The redhead removed her hand. "What was that?"

Yang rolled her eyes, but ultimately directed her gaze at Blake who was looking, or rather smirking, at her expectingly. "I'm sorry. You're not heavy, I was just being stupid." She pretended not to see her sister and friend high-fiving behind her back.

"Well then..." Ruby spoke up. "I don't know about you two, but I'm actually kind of beat... from doing nothing." She glowered at Blake. "Thanks for that, by the way. I was really looking forward to beating up those Nevermore."

The brunette slapped her hands together in front of her face in an apologetic manner before Ruby stood up and went to her room with a quiet "Goodnight, guys".

Once the door was closed, Blake turned back to Yang who had been looking at her the whole time. "... yes?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering why you're still sitting on my lap."

"Ahh... sorry about that. You're just really warm..." She awkwardly scrambled off the blonde's legs and onto the spot she was assigned earlier. "It's a cat thing."

"No shit."

Yang stood up and held her hand out to Blake. "Come on, I'll show you to my room. I'll give you some clothes to sleep in... there's an ensuite bathroom where you can change." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Don't worry, I won't try to sneak a peek."

"Yeah... why am I not so sure about that?"

The first thing Blake noticed when entering the room was the huge medieval-looking portrait that covered a good portion of the space above the bed. Curiosity got the better of her, so she walked closer to get a better look at it.  
The painting showed two beautiful young women who were sitting in a meadow which was illuminated by moonlight. One of them looked a lot like Yang.

"Is that you?"

The vampire had noticed that the other girl was staring intently at the painting and smiled sadly. "Yeah... that's me. Or was me. My _old_ self, really." She shook her head at the confused look her words received. "Remember how Ruby told you that there are always two Ambassadors of each race? Well, this girl here... Pyrrha... was one of them. My partner."

Blake took a shaky breath. She did not like the sound of that.

"She was killed a long time ago... I mentioned earlier that I have no idea what would have happened to me had Ruby not stayed with me, didn't I?" She silently let her eyes wander over the canvas. "You could say that Pyrrha was my rock... she helped me get over the lonely first years I spent wandering the earth by myself after my transformation. When she died... god, I don't even want to think about it. If it hadn't been for Ruby, I would probably still be in that emotionless state I was in back then." She inclined her head towards Blake. "Imagine spending 500 years with your mind in complete darkness."

The Faunus went over to Yang's side and slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that..."

The vampire smiled slightly. "It was a long time ago. I try not to think about it too much." She spared the painting one last glance before walking over to her wardrobe and picking out some comfortable clothes for Blake to wear. "Here, these should fit you."

When both of them had finished getting ready, Yang went to grab one of the many blankets from her messy bed and was about to leave the room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"... sleeping on the couch? You're our guest, so you get the bed."

Blake rolled her eyes once again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Nonsense. We can both sleep in here."

Yang pursed her lips, appearing to be in deep thought for a second. "You sure?" The Faunus nodded affirmatively. "Alright then... you stay on your side though. I know how clingy cats can- _ow_! Stop hitting me!"

* * *

"I am so glad gods don't need to sleep. It would be a total pain in the ass to get here during daytime." Ruby mumbled.

They were currently on their way to a secret underground base of the Council in Vale which held a bunch of teleporters leading to different locations in the world.

Blake had left a few hours earlier after watching with utter fascination as Yang sucked three blood bags dry. She needed to prepare herself for another small hunting job she had taken on, and still had to collect her reward for killing the four Grimm from the prior night. She had been really curious about their plans, but they had remained silent.

"You'll have Hephaestus take a look at your scythe while I talk to Zeus, right?" Yang asked, stopping in front of a plain black door. Ruby just nodded and knocked.

It didn't take long for it to open. They had to lower their eyes because the guy who appeared in front of them was _tiny_. A regular person would have likely freaked out at this unnatural size, but they knew better. Dwarves were rather common in their world after all.

Yang bowed slightly before speaking up. "Sir, we would like to travel to the Council Headquarters."

"Ahh, the Vampire Ambassador and assistant." He eyed them both from head to toe. "Access permitted. Please come in."

They were ushered inside and soon led down a long dark corridor. A large metal door integrated with complicated-looking mechanics prevented from entering the room which held the transportation devices.

The dwarf quickly stepped in front of them and pressed his hand onto a small plate that began glowing soon after. It did not take long for the heavy door which had been in front of them just moments ago to vanish as if it had only been an illusion. Their guide motioned for them to pass by him and enter the room.  
As soon as they did, they heard a quiet clicking sound behind them and saw that the door was back in its place.

"I love this thing. Gotta ask the guy there to tell me how it works sometime."

Yang chuckled at her sister's antics, but soon turned serious again and took a look at the teleporters surrounding them. It wasn't heavy machinery at all, but rather thin round diamond plates inserted into the ground that were loaded with a special kind of relocation dust the humans had no idea existed.  
Yang had been to this room many times before, so she almost instantly went in the direction of the one she needed, Ruby following closely behind.

They both stepped on the plate in the center of the room and were soon enveloped by a faint glow as the dust below them began to work its magic.  
They barely had time to blink before they found themselves in a similar looking place, but they both knew they were in a completely different part of the world.  
A light voice coming from behind them made Ruby cringe.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the vampires."

They turned around and stood face to face with none other than Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Clad in a form-fitting, long white dress and equally white cloak, any unknowing person would think her a ghost, but they knew better. If her appearance itself didn't ring a bell, the ice-cold white steam that surrounded her at all times should give some indication of just what she was. Constantly freezing the air around them, fast on their feet and most of all _deadly_. Those were the traits of Snow Folk.

Ruby had her eyes cast downward, but she could feel the girl's cold gaze on her. "H-hi, Weiss. It's been a while."

A scowl appeared on the otherwise beautiful face and Ruby wanted nothing more than to hide behind her sister's back. God, that girl was intimidating.

"_It's been a while_? How _dare_ you!" She took a step forward and pointed her finger at the redhead threateningly. "If you ignore my calls one more time, not even your spitfire of a sister will be able to get you out of that ice prison I will encase you in!"

And that was Yang's cue. She quickly moved past the other two girls and left towards the conference room.  
"I guess they'll be busy for a while."

* * *

**Sorry for the later-than-usual update, I was busy doing... stuff... like drawing White Roses and Bumblebees. I'll update again either tomorrow or the day after! **

**Oh and: the actual term for Weiss's type of supernatural here would have been 'Yuki-Onna', but I wanted to spare you the Japanese words and went with Snow Folk/Snow Woman instead. The traditional Yuki-Onna from Japanese folklore are different from what I had in mind anyway, so I kind of mixed together two of my favorite animanga characters to get the desired effect.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way, I appreciate them a lot :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yang made her way all the way down the long hallway to the large golden double door, apprehension marring her features. Her hands each tightly gripped a richly ornamented door knob and pushed with all the power she could muster. The heaviness made it impossible for regular folk to open.

The light conversation she had picked up on before entering died instantly. It didn't take long for every pair of eyes to be fixated on her, but she couldn't care less for those of lower rank at the moment and went straight to the center of the room where a pair of people of impressive size was seated behind a desk that was equally as big. Yang stopped in front of it and smiled up at them.

The intimidating-looking man with long white hair and beard spoke up first. "Ah, my dear Yang. How many years has it been?"

"Around ten I believe, Lord Zeus." She slightly bowed her head at him and turned toward the woman in the seat to his left, repeating the action. "Lady Athena. It it good to see you both again." The carefree smile she had been wearing vanished at this point and was replaced by a neutral expression. "I have called for this meeting today to discuss a new friend I have made a short while ago."  
Judging by their faces, that was not the topic the gods were expecting. Athena had certainly perked up, but Yang couldn't blame her. She rarely, if at all, brought up personal matters in front of them. "And what about this friend of yours needs to be discussed here?"

Yang looked down for a moment before lifting her head back up, frown in place. "I am not sure how to put this, but... let me ask you a question first. Do you think it possible for children of the Goddess of the Moon to still exist among us?"

It seemed that question threw the both of them off as they furrowed their brows. Yang kept her gaze on Zeus the whole time, but she could feel Athena looking at her perplexedly.

"Are you speaking of my daugh-" Yang shook her head and cut him off.

"No, I am not referring to Artemis. I speak of the one we have not heard of in a long time."

Zeus's eyes widened slightly. "Selene? You know just as well as I do that the only creatures that rank among her offspring are the Weres and their evolved form which the humans call 'Faunus'." Yang could see him purse his lips under the beard. "Even so, I do believe these are not the children you meant."  
"And in that you are correct, Lord. I have reason to believe that at least one biological child is still alive."

This time it was Athena who spoke. "What makes you say that, young one?"

"Do you remember how I told you about my best friend from when I was still among the living?" Both nodded. Gods never forgot any piece of information they picked up. "I believe that she unknowingly might have been a true daughter of Selene."

"How come you think that way? And weren't you supposed to be talking about that new friend of yours?"

Yang lifted her hand to stop him from speaking and smiled slightly. "Have patience, Lord Zeus." She let the arm drop back to her side. "I have spent some time thinking about this. This new friend of mine, Blake, revealed herself as a Faunus. An incredibly fast and skilled one at that. And the thing is," She raised an eyebrow when looking between the two. "she looks _exactly_ like Yue. You might not believe what I am about to tell you, but... I watched with my own two eyes as she used umbrakinesis."

Zeus's shout of surprise could probably be heard throughout the entire building and even the usually calm and collected Athena looked appalled. Yang further noticed that the other people in the room had stopped their work and were now focusing on the conversation between the three Council members.

"Are you absolutely certain that that was exactly what you have seen?"

Yang had to try hard to not roll her eyes at his incredulous remark. "Yes, Lord. She was bending shadows to her will and engulfing entire Grimm in darkness, killing them. There is no doubt about it."

The god leaned back in his seat with closed eyes, appearing deep in thought. He stayed that way even when opening his mouth to speak. "Do you have any theories?"

Yang knew he couldn't see her, so she answered verbally and came straight to the point. "I do have three. Since biological children of gods are immortal in age once they reach maturity, it might be that they are one and the same person and she has simply lost her memories recently. However, and I may be wrong about this, but she does not yet look twenty. If this were really the case, she would be older than the last time I saw her." She held two fingers up in the air. "The second would be reincarnation performed by Selene herself. It might even explain the goddess's disappearance." Athena looked at her questioningly. "Well, what if Yue was her favorite daughter? What would you do if one of your own suddenly died? I have been through a lot myself, but even I can only imagine what losing someone so precious can do to you... I would not be surprised if she has pulled away from civilization just to... mourn." She balled her fists. "I know that you gods are not permitted to have any contact with your children, but I also know that you feel like you've lost part of yourself when one them dies. It wouldn't be the first time something like had happened." Had she been human, the palms of her hands would have been bleeding at this point. "Both Yue and Blake went through a lot of, excuse my French, _shit_ because both of them were apparently orphaned right after birth. I figure this is just more evidence."

Athena was the one to notice the Yang's fists which were shaking in anger. She had known the vampire long enough to realize just how much concentration it must take to control her pyrokinetic ability at that moment. She was also well aware of the reason why she found herself in that state. The goddess had heard many stories about the time Yang had spent with her friend and how much it had hurt Yue not to know her parents. If that girl really was a daughter of Selene, it was the Olympians' fault that she had felt that way.

"What about the third theory then?"

Yang just waved her hand in front of her face as if the answer was insignificant. "Blake could have lied to me about things. But I trust her and my instincts enough to say that this is not the case."

Zeus opened his eyes once she finished her sentence. "I have heard enough. There is no need to bring this issue in front of the entire Council." He stopped Yang when he saw she was about to interrupt. "We will resolve this on our own. None of us have heard of Selene in a long time and we do not know where she is hiding, but I give you permission to look for her. I know that you have honed your tracking skills to perfection over the years, so I trust that you will be able to find her."

Yang stared up at him in surprise. "You know about-"

The god just spared her a saddened glance before turning toward a young man standing next to the table whom Yang hadn't noticed before. "Please call for Miss Weiss Schnee, we will need her knowledge of Dust for this, as her mother is currently unavailable." He returned his gaze to Yang. "I believe she is currently with your sister?" The vampire smirked and Zeus let out a small chuckle and motioned to the other guy. "There you go. You will most likely find them in the dining room. Bring them here at once."

The young man hurriedly left the room and came back five minutes later with a scowling Weiss and Ruby in tow. The redhead took one look at her sister and rolled her eyes in the direction of the girl who was walking in front of her, whispering "the usual", knowing well that Yang could hear her from that distance. However, she did not take into account that the Snow Girl also had exceptional hearing which led to the aforementioned stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to face Ruby. She smiled sickeningly sweet.

"What was that, Ruby darling?" The younger vampire quickly averted her eyes, trying to look innocent. She shuddered when she felt herself being engulfed in cold air.

Athena just looked between the two with a raised eyebrow and directed her question at Yang. "Are those two toge-"

"_NO, WE'RE NOT._"

Yang laughed. "You just as well might be!"

They glared at her which only added to the fact that everyone in the room thought they'd be good together, but of course both of them were too stubborn to admit anything.

Zeus broke the silence when he addressed Weiss. "Miss Schnee."

Weiss's reaction to the imperious voice was immediate. Her head snapped in his direction so fast that the vampires could swear they heard ice crack. "Lord?"

"Since your mother is currently on business overseas, we will need your expertise during a mission Yang and I discussed just a bit earlier." He saw her glancing at the vampire. "I'm sure she will acquaint you with the details." For the next part he addressed Yang alone. "Now for a different issue. Do you still not wish to have your former partner replaced? I'm sure having a second Ambassador by your side would take much work off your hands."

Yang, not in the least surprised by the question, simply shook her head. "No, Lord Zeus. I do not think I will ever be able to give you a positive answer to that question, no matter how many times you or Ozpin ask. And besides, Ruby is already helping me out greatly, despite her young age." The redhead next to her grinned bashfully and nudged her sister in the side as if trying to stop her from saying any more.

"Very well then. The meeting is dismissed. I wish you good luck."

The three girls bowed before the two gods and made their way back out of the door which automatically closed behind them.

* * *

An few minutes later they found themselves back in the room filled with teleporters. Weiss had been staring holes in the back of Yang's head who had been leading the small group.

The blonde sighed and spoke while looking for the transportation device they would need. "What is it, Weiss?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being told what you two dunces are up to and why Lord Zeus requested my assistance."

Yang stopped inspecting the plate that told the location the teleporter in front of her would lead to and looked over her shoulder to the Schnee heiress. "To put it bluntly... we're going for a god hunt."

The anticipated reaction was even better than she had hoped for.

"What do you mean '_hunt_'?! We cannot kill a god! _Are you out of your minds_?!" Her eyes were wide and Ruby could swear that the fog around her was thinning out due to her temperature rising.

"I... probably should've worded that differently." Yang answered with a smirk, but her expression turned somber soon enough. "Has Ruby mentioned Blake yet?" A confirming nod. "Good, it has to do with her. I've been thinking about it a lot and came to the conclusion that she must be related to the Moon Goddess Selene, who has been missing for well over two millennia." Weiss just looked at her dumbfounded. "We're going to find and question her. My tracking skills are superb, but gods have their ways to completely drop off the radar and your knowledge on the many ways Dust can be used might come in handy there."

Weiss was taking the new information in while keeping her unwavering gaze on the vampire. So they wanted to track down a goddess?  
"Count me in."

She heard Ruby whisper "not like you have much of a choice" and slapped her shoulder. This should entertain her for a bit.

* * *

**We are slowly, slooowly getting to the second part of the story. The M-rated part ಠ****_ಠ**

**The Greek Gods here aren't as tall as they are in the Percy Jackson movie... movies? Is there more than one already? I have no idea, only seen the first. Anyways, not as tall but still taller than regular humans. Kinda like Hagrid?**

Anyways, if you'll excuse me - I just found out that my muse Dianna Agron is in a new Killers video, so I'll be spending my evening watching it over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Yang had found the correct teleporter they would be using, she approached Weiss who was - once again - bickering with her sister.

"... oh really? Last time I checked you weren't exactly fireproof!"

"You infuriating li-"

The blonde vampire was standing right next to them at this point, unnoticed, and clapped her hands to get the snow girl's attention. "Weiss?"

The heiress turned towards the bothersome voice that was interrupting her conversation with an exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at the gruff reply, but decided not to say anything about it. "I just wanted to ask if we could go to your place to get the supplies you'll need." She glanced at the clock on the wall not far from them. It showed midnight. "Preferably soon. I'd like to avoid going out in daylight."

Her sister locked eyes with Weiss. "She's right, we should leave soon. I can barely last two minutes in the sun, but I'd prefer staying out of it completely."

Weiss looked between the two before moving towards a teleporter at the far end of the room, motioning for them to follow her. "This one leads to father's company. Collecting the required supplies should take about half an hour." She glanced at Yang. "I take it you wish to start looking in the western part of the world?"

The blonde only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that'll give us a few more hours before sunrise. Alright then." She put her arms around the others' shoulders, steam rising where her skin made contact with Weiss's, and pulled them onto the small platform. "Let's get the show on the road!"

* * *

They were standing in the center of an otherwise completely empty room just mere seconds later, and the vampires took in the sight.

"Man, this place has changed a lot over the past thirty years..." Ruby mumbled, looking around in awe at the white walls adorned with paintings, medals and trophies.

Weiss fidgeted slightly at the remark and averted her eyes from the redhead. Yang noticed this and smirked before leaning towards the heiress and whispering in her ear. "Uncomfortable? Bit weird lusting after a person who's so much older than you, don't you think?" She laughed and quickly jumped out of the way of the pointed icicle that came flying her way.

"Quiet, you imbecile!"

This only made Yang laugh more. "Okay, okay. Come on now, we've got stuff to do!" She grabbed the struggling snow girl by the shoulders and started pushing her towards the exit, Ruby following closely behind.

"So, where are we going?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the remark. "I could show you the way, if you would _let go of me_."

Yang dropped her hands back to her sides. "Lead the way then, _princess_."

The snow girl ignored the last remark. She didn't need to be told twice and strode past the vampire and the latter's sister. "Let's go then."

They walked down the seemingly endless halls of the company's main building for about ten minutes before coming to a halt in front of a white door which required a password and eye scan to open. Weiss stepped forward, her fingers moving rapidly across the number pad, not even sparing it a glance. While she had been doing this, the machine had finished scanning her eyes. When the lights on both parts of the door turned from red to blue, it swung open and even before they entered, the vampires could detect the distinct smell of Dust in the air. Weiss immediately walked towards a far corner of the large room, leaving the other two to explore the rest by themselves.

The snow girl was now standing in front of a table that held all kinds of devices and gems. She quickly glanced over everything and grabbed a transparent hexagonal crystal that tapered to a needle-point at its end. A thin chain was attached at the top of it. She put it into the pouch on her belt and went over to the other side of the room where dozens of tubes filled with special kinds of Dust were hanging from the wall. Some of the unusually white kind was soon filled into a vial and packed away as well.

Weiss checked to see what the vampires were doing and rolled her eyes. You'd think that someone as old as them would consider acting their age sometimes, but whenever those two were together, the possibility of utter chaos ensuing over their childlike behavior was bigger than one might have thought. Ruby was currently holding something that looked a lot like a ball made of diamonds and she seemed ready to throw it to her sister who was waiting eagerly.

But Weiss knew better than to let that happen. She instantly pointed one of her arms at the younger of the two and encased her entire torso in a few inches of pure ice, effectively stopping her. "What do you think you're doing, you dunce?" She purposefully walked over to them at a rapid pace and hit Ruby over the head, the ice melting slowly. "Oh, stop it with the puppy dog eyes! Those don't work on me." Except she avoided looking at her while she said it, which in return made Yang try hard not to laugh. "A-anyways, I've got everything I'll need from here. Do you own a detailed world map or should we stop by my father's office?"

Yang shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've got mine with me." She patted the small bag slung over her shoulder and turned to Ruby. "You ready, little sis?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just-" The redhead sent a glare Weiss's way and pulled the black shirt - which was completely drenched - over her head. She could swear she saw the snow girl's cheeks steaming a little before facing the other way. The red cloak she constantly wore was now tightly wrapped around her torso in the shirt's stead. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go!"

* * *

About an hour later the three of them found themselves in a small building on a completely different side of the world, far to the west. They would begin their search here.  
Yang pulled the neatly folded map from her bag and spread it out on the large table. She pointed out their location with the help of a pen. "We are... right here. Weiss, do you think you could start looking in a radius of about... say, 100,000 square miles?"

The heiress gave her a look that said 'who do you think you are talking to'. "Of course I can."

Yang smiled at her gratefully before turning back to the map. "Great! Now-" She stopped right there and furrowed her brows. "Ha, I've actually never done this before. How does Dust tracking even work?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I... wish?"

Never a moment of peace with those two. Weiss took a deep breath and began explaining. "You're the only one of us who has ever met the Goddess of the Moon, so I will need your help later." She pointed at the crystal and the vial filled with Dust next to the map. "First I will coat the crystal in Dust using my ice." She grabbed the crystal and put it right in the center of the vial until it was completely covered by the fine powder. Soon after, the vampires noticed her hand begin to fog up and a few ice crystals appear on the glass. When Weiss pulled the gem back out by the chain, it was completely white and deep-frozen. "Okay. Come here for a second, Yang."

The vampire did as she was told and stepped next to the snow girl.  
"Now put your hand over mine and imagine the Goddess. And for the love of God, try to keep your heat down." The blonde looked at her questioningly. "It takes forever for us to regrow limbs." _Right_. Fire melts ice. Weiss maneuvered their hands over the map and let the crystal dangle above it. "Good. Now concentrate."

Ruby watched them curiously, her gaze mostly focused on Weiss, it was rare for the heiress to be so at ease with people. The redhead especially liked the expression on her face. One of complete calm.  
They stayed like that for about five minutes, but nothing happened. The crystal stayed motionless.

Yang let out a quiet breath and opened her eyes which she had closed earlier to help her concentrate. "Guess this means no luck here?"  
Weiss dropped the crystal and rolled her shoulders. It took quite a bit of mental strength to keep the energy which was now stored within the gem in check during the tracking process. She knew for a fact that her mother was a lot better at it than her, but then again that woman was more than twice her age. The heiress was already very skilled even though she only just turned 17 a few weeks ago, but she still wasn't quite satisfied with her capabilities. Every person in her family strived for perfection and she was no exception. She'd get there somehow. Taking over the leading positions in both the Council and her father's company someday required a mindset like that and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Weiss?"

It was Ruby who pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times. "Yes?"

The redhead bashfully averted her gaze and scratched her neck. "Ah... it's nothing. You just looked... nevermind."

Weiss lifted an eyebrow at her, but didn't reply. Instead she directed her next words at Yang. "I think we should try three or four more areas tonight before resting. I don't sleep much anyway, so I'll use that time during the day to plan which locations to search next." She looked back down at the map. "Most of these places don't have a teleporter nearby, so we will have to travel every once in a while."

Yang observed her thoughtfully for a second before answering. "Alright. Don't overdo it though, okay? Us vampires can go a few days without sleep, but you Snow Folk don't. Wouldn't want you collapsing now, do we?" She smiled at her encouragingly.

"I know my limits."

* * *

Five weeks had passed and there was still no sign of the Moon Goddess. So far the three of them had searched the entire Western, Central and most parts of the Eastern Continent, but without avail.  
Two days ago Yang had used her ability to sneak into a blood bank again to grab a few bags for herself and her sister, while Weiss chose to dine at a fine restaurant by herself instead. Her family was loaded, so the vampires let her do as she pleased.  
Nevertheless, the constant changing of locations was getting to them and they were starting to show signs of fatigue, especially the heiress.

Ruby was the first to notice. "Weiss, are you alright?"

The snow girl who was currently sitting with her back to the wall on a bed in their hotel room just waved her off. She kept her eyes closed but felt when the redhead crawled onto the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm fine, Ruby."

"You know, you don't have to be so stoic all the time." Ruby nudged her shoulder. Whenever Yang touched the girl while not paying much attention to keeping her ability under wraps, steam appeared because of the extreme difference in temperature. This was not the case when it came to the redhead since her body was stone-cold at all times. To her, Weiss only felt slightly colder than herself.

Weiss sighed and leaned against the vampire, dropping her head on the other's shoulder. "I know."

"We'll be back home after tomorrow, and then... just rest for a while, okay?"

When no answer came, Ruby tilted her head and looked down to check up on the girl next to her. Closed eyes, even breathing. She smiled to herself at the sight. She grabbed the blanket that lay abandoned at the foot of the bed, covered them both and fell asleep not much later.

* * *

"Okay, one last time. I have lost hope long ago, but you never know. Sometimes miracles do happen." Yang stepped next to Weiss who had already set everything up for the procedure and repeated what they had been doing every night for the past five weeks.  
With her eyes closed, she imagined the goddess Selene in front of her. As usual, she waited for something - anything - to happen. To this day she still had no idea _what_ the crystal would do, were it to actually find its target.

Five minutes later she felt Weiss struggling to get out of her grip. The blonde chuckled lowly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Once they returned to the Council Headquarters, Yang suggested that they keep the results to themselves for now. She would speak to Zeus later that week and discuss their options.

The vampire saw that her sister was eyeing Weiss and gave her a slight shove in the girl's direction. "I'll go back to our apartment first, okay? See you later." With that she stepped on the teleporter that led to Vale and disappeared.

Ruby stared at the spot her sister was standing only seconds ago. "Heh, eager to get back to your girlfriend much?"

"Are she and Blake an item?" Weiss had walked up next to her, only glancing at the device for a short moment before looking back up at the younger vampire.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No, but considering how they act around each other, it won't take long for that to be the case."

"I see. I look forward to meeting that Faunus girl." She noticed the redhead humming appreciatively.

"You'll like her. But anyways..." She looked the heiress straight in the eyes. "Goodbye hug?"  
Weiss blinked repeatedly before turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

"No, come back!"

* * *

The first thing Yang registered when entering her apartment was the familiar scent of something that did not belong there. A wide grin appeared on her face as she began looking for the source. The scent intensified when she opened the door to her room. What she saw wiped said grin right off again and the expression that followed would probably even have made Weiss laugh.

"B-Blake? What are you doing in my bed? How did you even get in here?" She walked closer towards and saw that the girl was seemingly asleep. Curled up into a ball, not unlike an actual cat, with the vampire's pillow wrapped tightly in her arms, the brunette was lying on top of the comforter. Yang noticed the discarded black bow on the floor right next to the bed. She locked her gaze on the small cat ears on Blake's head which were twitching every now and then and smiled. Purposeful strides had her right next to the girl in a split second.

Just as she wanted to sit down and wake the other girl, her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, a dazed look on her face.  
"Wha-" Blake noticed the blonde vampire standing close to her and her eyes widened a fraction. "You're back!" Yang, thinking the other girl was happy to see her, grinned happily and sat down, not expecting the reaction that followed.

In the blink of an eye, Blake had lifted her hand and smacked it against the blonde's cheek with enough force to leave behind a white hand print that stood out even on her already extremely pale skin.

"What the-" Yang didn't even get to finish her sentence. The Faunus looked more than pissed.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

The vampire rubbed her cheek and stared at her disbelievingly. Way to greet someone after not seeing each other for a while. "I was on a Council mission! What did you think I was doing... gosh... that actually hurt." She lowered her head and looked up at Blake from under her bangs, gauging her reaction. She watched with fascination as the brunette looked her up and down, most likely searching for injuries. "I'm fine, don't worry. We didn't have to fight anyone."

Blake realized she had been caught staring, even though she had tried to be subtle about it, and pouted slightly. "You could have at least mentioned that you'd be gone for a while."

"Oh no, not the pouting." Yang said in a joking manner and immediately threw her arms around her, pulling her close. Blake stiffened for a second, but melted into the hug soon after.

"I didn't think much of it first, but... when you weren't back after three weeks, I thought... I thought you had..." She didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"Died?" Yang sighed and ran her hands up and down the other's back in a comforting gesture. "Blake, I won't go down that easily. You don't need to worry about something like that." She felt a kiss being placed on her neck, close to her collarbone. That certainly was new. The heat she felt in that area only seconds later, however, wasn't. Kitty was blushing, but she decided not to tease her about it. For now.

* * *

**I apologize for the week-long wait... I have no excuses. Unless you count (fruitlessly) breeding Vulpix. I ****_really_**** wanted that shiny Ninetales, but I guess it's not meant to be. **

**As for the whole 'western and central continent' part: My "world" is divided into three parts. West, Central and East. I know I mentioned Greece and Japan before. They still exist and are merely... relocated. Just go with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Say, I've noticed your eyes change color before. What's up with that?"

Yang had decided to find out just how evolved Blake's powers were, so she invited her to a sparring session in the woods surrounding the city a few days after coming home from their trip. Ruby, unsurprisingly, had been spending most of her free time with Weiss at the Schnee mansion. They would be stopping by later so that the snow girl and Blake could finally meet each other.  
During their friendly matches Yang had noticed that Blake actually seemed to be on par with the umbrakinesis users from millennia ago, but it still felt as if her powers were not fully developed yet. To her surprise the Faunus had managed to keep up with her though and if Yang were still able to sweat, she probably would have.  
It was during a break at around 2am that they got unexpected visitors.

"Oh, the eyes thing is actually pretty neat." Yang answered and shot a wink the brunette's way. "You see, when we wake up after being turned, our irises are completely black. They gradually become redder the older we get." She pointed up at her face with a grin. "However... when we get _angry_, they turn back into the color they were back when we were still human."

"So... yours used to be purple?"

"Yeah." The vampire nodded. "Ruby's were silver. Looks really cool, but unfortunately riling her up isn't very easy. I'd love to see it mo-" Her head whipped to the right in the blink of an eye, startling Blake.

"What is..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence before she smelled what had most likely made Yang react the way she did. The scent that hit her nose smelled a lot like her Faunus brothers and sisters, like a mix between human and animal that only the Faunus themselves could pick up on, but intensified at least tenfold. It didn't necessarily smell bad, but the force with which it had come rushing their way made her nose wrinkle slightly. The scent got stronger by the second and right as Blake wanted to turn to Yang and ask what was going on, she heard footsteps. Many of them and incredibly fast. It sounded like a small group of large animals, and they were headed their way. She tried to listen closer and could make out the sound of eight feet hitting the ground. So that made two potential enemies. "Yang?"

The vampire turned back to face the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "You heard them, too?" She smiled at the unsure nod she received. "They're not here to harm us."

The moment she said that, Blake noticed that the creatures had stopped moving and curiously inclined her head in the direction she had previously heard them coming from. What she saw made her eyes widen. Right there, cowering behind the bushes, she could see two pairs of yellow eyes staring right back at her as if trying to make sure the Faunus was actually right in front of them.

Yang nodded encouragingly in their direction. "It's alright, come on out!"

Hearing about them was one thing, but actually standing face to face with not one, but even two really was something else. After Yang had coaxed them out of hiding, Blake couldn't help the quiet gasp that left her mouth at the sight. What came out of the thicket were two extremely oversized cats. One seemed to be a male lion while the other was a panther, both of them standing at five feet tall with their tails attentively swishing from side to side behind them.

Yang glanced sideways at Blake and saw that the Faunus looked rather uneasy in the presence of the new arrivals which still had to take their eyes off of her, so she took a few steps forward and placed herself in front of her. Blake gave her a shaky but thankful smile before setting her gaze back upon the animals.

The vampire was the first to speak. "Children of the Moon and... ah, I remember you. You are the Ambassadors of your race... are you the ones who have fought the Nevermore around here a while ago? If so, I am sorry to hear of your loss." The panther lowered its head, Yang suspected it was related to the one that had fallen. "But I would like to know what brings you here, considering that there have been no Were-sightings in this area for nearly fifty years."

Other than the shapeshifters who could turn into their animal form whenever they wanted to, the Children of the Moon could only do so at night. For those unknowing, that might have seemed unfair, but it came with a few useful traits. Beside the fact that the Weres were much faster and stronger than their shifting brothers and sisters, it was also possible for them to speak to other creatures by letting them access their thoughts.

"_Vampire Ambassador._" Blake, not knowing about their mind-speaking ability, visibly flinched and looked around hectically, trying to find the source of the voice. The lion who had previously made a curtsying motion at Yang, now locked his gaze directly on the Faunus again. "_Don't be scared, young one. In this form, we can converse with others by transferring our thoughts._" The brunette slightly relaxed when hearing those words, but still looked somewhat startled. "_It is an honor to finally meet you._"

Yang looked at him skeptically. "What is it you want from Blake, Child of the Moon?"

The panther, which turned out to be female, interrupted before the lion could speak. "_One of our bear brothers has seen the young one during combat a few full moons ago and we have come here as fast as we could upon hearing it..._" It cast down its eyes. "_I just wished for my sister to still be with me today._" The lion nudged her slightly in a comforting gesture. "_Many generations ago, our ancestors have been given a task by the Goddess of the Moon, Selene, herself._" Yang perked up at that. "_We were told to find her true successor when the time is right. And it seems... that time has finally come._" She slowly moved toward Blake, lowering herself to the ground when they were right in front of each other. "_Bringer of Darkness, heir to the throne of the Moon Goddess, we have come to inform you of your destiny._"

Yang, who was more than surprised by what she had heard, turned around to look at Blake. The brunette herself, however, stood completely frozen in place, her wide eyes staring at the panther disbelievingly. She opened her mouth to speak, but words seemed to fail her. "I-... what..."

The vampire put a hand on Blake's shoulder before focusing back on the Weres. "I do not think this conversation should be held here. Would you two mind coming to the Council Headquarters..." She trailed off there since she had picked up on the sound of someone heading their way at great speed. "Please wait a moment."

It took only a few seconds before two further figures entered the clearing where they had gathered. Both were clad in long cloaks with hoods that covered their faces, one red and one white. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were.  
The Weres were about to switch to defensive stances, but Yang raised her hand to stop them. "They're friends." She lowered her arm again and grinned at the two who had slowed down considerably and now walked towards them at a leisurely pace. "So glad you could make it."

The red hood was removed and a mop of reddish hair was revealed, coupled with a smile and shining dark red eyes. "Hi, sis!" The redhead looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Weiss. Don't be so antisocial!"

The request was followed by some low grumbling as the girl cloaked completely in white stepped forward and shook off the hood. Her long white hair which was held in a high, off-center ponytail slapped Ruby in the face in the process. "... not sorry."

"Whatever." The younger vampire just rolled her eyes and turned to regard the group they found themselves in. "So... who are you guys?"

"Ruby, don't be rude. You introduce yourself first before asking others to do the same." Weiss, who seemed to be glowing in the dark, bowed her head before the two Weres. "My name is Weiss Schnee and this is Ruby Rose. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The lion looked at her curiously. "_Oh, the Royal Phantom? Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and daughter of one of the Snow Folk Council members?_" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose at the nickname. She'd have to kill whoever had come up with it. "_My, you have grown._" He received a confused look in return. "_We have met once... fifteen years ago, after a Council meeting._"

"Aww, baby Weiss!" Ruby put an arm around the snow girl's shoulders and pulled her closer to her own body, grinning widely.

Before Weiss could retort to that remark, the lion interrupted her. She hated being interrupted. "_My name is Astigor and this is my wife Lithienne._"

The introduction was directed at both Blake and Weiss, who now finally realized that someone else was with them whom she did not know. "You must be Blake." She strode toward her and held out her hand. Blake reached out with her own and flinched as soon as they made contact.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you're just very-"

"Cold? Yes, I know. No need to apologize." Weiss gave a curt nod before turning to Yang. "So, what is going on here?"

The blonde who had been quiet for the last few minutes to observe the happenings locked eyes with the heiress and smiled apologetically. "Actually, would you mind coming back to the Council HG with us?" She held both hands in front of her face protectively when she saw that the fog around Weiss began to thicken. "I know you only just got here, but it's urgent!"

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now... Astigor, Lithienne, I would like for you two to come with us as well."

"_As you wish._"

Blake, who was still trying to absorb the meaning of the words that had been directed at her not too long ago, felt something poke her side and absentmindedly swatted at it.

"Kitty, we gotta go."

The voice came from somewhere close to her ear and managed to rip her from her thoughts. "Hm?" Her eyes locked on Yang's index finger which still hovered dangerously close to her side. "If you know what's good for you, you will put that away." She heard someone snicker behind her and turned around to find Ruby and Weiss looking at her with amused grins. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The redhead answered, giving her a thumbs up.

Yang had heard enough, shook her head and grabbed Blake's hand. "Let's go. All of us are fast, so we'll reach the teleporter room in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

The group found themselves in front of the impressive golden door which led to the Council chamber in which the gods resided.

Yang nudged Blake slightly to get her attention. "Your first time meeting a god?"

"Hilarious, Yang."

"Kidding. But remember - you're below them in rank, so only speak when you're asked to." She saw the brunette nod. "Good. That's really all you need to know. Just don't stare. They're a bit intimidating."

They had been walking at the back, so Yang had to weave through the others to get to the front. The Weres had long turned back into their human forms, both had an athletic build and long dark hair which was typical for their race. The vampire was the strongest one of them, so she made her way towards the heavy door and slowly pushed it open.  
Naturally, Blake's first reaction upon seeing the gods was exactly what she was told not to do. She stared. Until Yang jabbed her with an elbow.

"Ah, Yang! I see you have returned safe and sound..." Zeus welcomed them with open arms. "And you have brought friends of the Were tribes."

They bowed low to him. "Lord."

"Now..." His gaze landed on Blake. "Who do we have here?"

Yang realized that the Faunus was not in a position to answer, so she took it upon herself. "This is the friend I have been telling you about. Blake Belladonna."

Both Zeus and Athena, as well as everyone else in the room who had witnessed their previous conversation, regarded the brunette curiously. "I see. Blake, I believe you have absolutely no idea why you are here with us today?"

Blake, realizing that she was asked to speak, slowly lifted her head to look up at the god. "Yes, Lord." She thought that to be as good a word to address him with as any other. "The Werecats have said some things earlier that I did not understand, but maybe it will make more sense to you."

Zeus's open expression turned into a frown and he turned to look at the Weres for a second, before fixing his gaze on Yang. "That topic can wait a few more minutes. Beforehand I would like to know the results of your search."

Yang nodded. "Of course. We have scouted every continent for about five weeks, but did not find her. Not even a hint."

The god just sighed. "I figured as much."

"Do you really not think we should let Ozpin in on all this? He might have an idea as to what we could do."

Athena was the one to answer. "I know Zeus well enough to say that it would hurt his pride to ask someone else for help with this. It is a god-matter after all."

"Shush, Athena." He scowled at her, the whole act making Ruby trying to stifle a laugh behind her hands. "Let us hear what the Children of the Moon have to say first before coming to a decision."

Astigor moved forward. "We came to Vale as soon as we got word of the existence of a person able to use the Moon Goddess's powers which were said to be extinct. Unfortunately we lost a dear companion along the way..." He spared his wife a sad glance. "We have already told the others that many generations ago, Selene has entrusted our race to find her successor in due time because she herself would no longer be able to do so." He moved a hand through his long hair to push it out of his face. "We were told to bring the heir to you once we found her and so we did." He inclined his head toward Blake and watched her thoughtfully.

Blake could feel all those eyes on her and saying that it made her feel uncomfortable would be a huge understatement. She did not avert hers from the gods in front of her though, which were currently in a quiet discussion. Her friends and companions also noticed this and waited with rapt attention for one of them to speak.

"Given all the information we have gathered so far, we have managed to come up with a theory." Zeus spoke, mostly for Yang to hear. "You have mentioned reincarnation before. It is an extremely dangerous act which is more likely than not going to kill the one performing it. However, given the fact that all of Selene's children had died long ago..." He gave Athena a sideways glance, asking her to explain.

"Our biological children are made of parts of our soul. This means that when they die, said soul shard will be lost forever." She studied Blake for a moment. "Now, given the amount of Selene's children that we knew of, I can without a doubt say that the reincarnation process would have killed her." A few gasps sounded across the room which she silenced with a raise of her hand. "Death might have been prevented by using the one to be reborn as a vessel for the last remnant of her soul, which would also explain why your search turned out fruitless."

A murmuring broke out among the group as they let the new information sink in. Blake stood next to Yang, her mouth slightly opened and brows furrowed. What had she gotten herself into?

Zeus quieted them all. "If this is really the case, I would like to consult Mnemosyne." He regarded all of them once more. "And if we get nothing from that either, we will speak to Ozpin."

"Mnemosyne, as in... the goddess of memory, remembrance and time? How fitting." Yang couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. "Where do we find her?"

"Last we heard she lived in a forest not too far from here actually."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." Yang turned toward her friends and looked at them expectantly. "You heard her. Go!"

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this teleporting thing..." Blake groaned while rubbing her temples.

Yang looked at her sympathetically. "You'll get the hang of it someday. No one is born a master." She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to face them. "Ah, what is it, Ruby?"

"How did you even know which forest Athena meant?"

Yang just smirked at her mysteriously. "I have my ways." The look of pure awe she received in return made her laugh. "Gosh, you're way too gullible, you know that?" She poked the redhead's forehead. "There's only one forest around here."

"That's mean, Yang..."

Weiss just watched the other three with a small smile on her lips. That Blake girl seemed to fit right into their group and honestly, she was glad that Yang had finally found someone else other than Ruby to hang out with. That Ancient had spent way too much time mostly by herself.

Ruby looked over her shoulder and grinned at Weiss who quickly dropped the smile and frowned at her. "What do you want?"

"You're smiling a lot more lately. I like it."

Once again the fog around the snow girl seemed to thin out thanks to her body temperature rising. Making that happen was one of Ruby's favorite pastimes.

"Quit flirting, you two. We're here."

Indeed they were. In front of them stood a small cottage, very unfitting for a goddess, but to each their own. If she liked it that way, who were they to judge?

Yang moved forward and lightly rapped at the door. They heard scuffling on the other side before the door opened and revealed a seemingly middle-aged woman with long auburn hair. The elder vampire made a move to explain their sudden appearance, but the woman stopped her before she could say anything.

"No need to explain, Zeus has contacted me shortly before your arrival." She scrutinized them all for a moment. "Let us go down to the river behind my house. I feel that my powers will work best there."

* * *

"Which one of you is Blake?"

The Faunus lifted a shaky hand and stepped forward. "That would be me..."

"Come here, child."

Blake did as she was told and slowly made her way towards the goddess until she stood in front of her, right next to the river. Mnemosyne raised her arms and put her hands on both sides of Blake's head. Her eyes closed not much later while the brunette continued looking up at her uncertainly. She was almost afraid to ask if whatever was going to happen would hurt, but she trusted Yang enough to interfere right then if that were the case. What actually happened, however, made it hard for her to scream for help.

She blacked out.

Yang was the first to notice Blake's eyes closing and she was fairly sure that it was not on her own accord. Considering that they had been filled with fear just a few seconds prior, she doubted that the Faunus would let her guard down that much.  
Just as she was about to step in, Mnemosyne ripped her hands away from the girl as if she had been burned and hurriedly moved backwards. Yang, startled, went from wanting to ask the goddess if she was okay to snapping her gaze back to Blake after she heard a gasp coming from both Ruby and Weiss. The sight made her breath catch in her throat.

Blake's usually golden eyes were completely white and glowing as if they were reflecting the sun's light like the moon did. The voice that rang through the silence a moment later made everyone apart from Mnemosyne shudder. It still vaguely resembled Blake's, but mixed with something else that made it sound hollow and obscure.

"_How dare you awaken me._" That threat was directed at Mnemosyne, but Blake - or whoever it was who was speaking to them - soon turned towards Yang, a sneer forming on her lips. "_You..._"

The vampire had not expected the assault that followed those words. The girl was in front of her in the blink of an eye and had both hands closing around her throat not much later. Yang's own hands went up to pry the smaller ones off her, but to no avail. "Blake... what... what are you..."

Ruby and Weiss tried to move in to help their comrade, but ended up being rooted to the spot by shadows encasing their feet. "Blake, what the hell...!"

"_Silence!_" The voice called out once more, the hands around the vampire's throat not loosening their grip in the slightest. Those white eyes were staring into Yang's own with an intensity that made her knees go weak fear for the first time in her entire life. "_I am Selene, Goddess of the Moon-_"

"So Zeus was right!" Came the astonished exclamation from Ruby who still hadn't given up on trying to get to her sister's aid.

"_-and you are the one who has killed my most beloved daughter!_"

Yang's eyes widened comically at the statement, her arms dropping back to her sides. She simply gaped at the girl in front of her, not quite sure what to think. "I-... kill..." The knuckles of the hands around her throat were beginning to turn white when the grip tightened even more, but Yang had long stopped struggling.

"_You are the one who lead Yue to her death!_"

That, however, made the vampire's strong will come back full force. She gritted her teeth and raised both arms again, struggling to get the usually weaker girl off of her, but her grip was like iron. "Get. Away. From. Me...!" She reached for Blake's hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it back. The girl's fingers still wouldn't budge, so Yang did the first thing that came to her mind and surged forward, pressing the struggling body against her own and effectively pinning the girl's arms between the both of them.

The vampire lowered her head to Blake's ear, ignoring the pain in her neck. "Blake... god, _stop moving, you old hag!_" She tightened her arms around the girl's back. "Blake, if you can hear me... you have to fight! Don't let her control your body like this!" A kick to her shin had her hiss in pain, but she did not let go.

"_Let me go this instant, you insolent fool!_"

The struggling had started to lessen the tiniest bit. Yang barely noticed it, but it was there. If Blake's resolve had not vanished, then hers wouldn't either. "Listen here and listen good, Selene." Her hold strengthened just a little. "Yue was my best friend and even the thought of me being responsible for her death would fucking _kill_ me!" Her hands grasped Blake's shirt and she lowered her head into the crook of the girl's neck. "_Please_, I don't want to lose this one as well... please give her back."

The struggling stopped and Yang closed her eyes. She felt Blake, or rather Selene, shake her head slightly.

"_Yue... just how much do you feel for this creature?_"

* * *

**Wheee... I should listen to Red Like Rose (Pt. I) more often, that song works wonders for my mind.**  
**You'll get some flashbacks next time!**  
**Everyone who's been writing reviews: Thank you so much! I'd give you all a cookie if I had some.**

**Long live funblade & amipiai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for a flashback!**

* * *

He had been watching the well-built blonde from afar for a while now, always lurking in the shadows, dark red eyes glowing. His bright orange hair was getting whipped around by the strong autumn wind and the sinister smile on his face grew with every passing second.

Two months had passed already during which his obsession with the girl had grown to an unnatural extent. It had all started when the irresistible scent of her blood had been wafted his way through the forest. He had begun chasing after it, further and further into the thicket until he came across the object of his desires and another, no less beautiful girl, fighting over a killed doe.

He observed the two for a while, captivated by the blonde's appearance and the smell of her blood, and watched as they began to get along pretty well with time. He did not like it. Not one bit. He wanted her for himself. And so she would be.

* * *

Yang knew she was being followed. She could feel it. When she strained her ears and listened closely, she could even hear footsteps sloshing through the mud behind her. The heavy rain made it hard to hear anything but her erratic breathing and the sound of her own heart pounding away in her chest, but there was no mistaking it.  
It generally wasn't unusual for people to be walking the streets around this time of the day, but that person had been behind her for a while now, not even vanishing after she had made sure to make a detour on her way home.

She stopped walking and stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes, silently staring up at the clouded night sky, letting the rain pour down her face. She closed her eyes, bracing herself. "I know you are there. Show yourself, stranger." The slow clapping that followed her exclamation startled her a little and she hurriedly turned around. She wished she hadn't though, because right in front of her stood a man who might as well have been the devil personified. Glowing red eyes, ominous features. She should have run, but her instincts told her that it would have been pointless.

"My dear Yang… it is an honor to finally speak to you. I have been looking forward to this day for quite a while now, you know?" His sly smile grew in size and he took a few more steps in her direction.

Yang was too scared to move. She swore those red eyes were staring straight into her soul and chaining her to the spot, but she needed to run. To get away from him. "You are not human."

"Well spotted, young girl." He was now standing right in front of her and tightly wrapped his cold hand around one of Yang's arms, making her flinch. He glanced around quickly to check if anyone else was nearby to see what he was about to do, but found none. Turning back towards the blonde, he let out a low chuckle. "Very well…"

Yang was about to state her disapproval of the man's actions, but the air was knocked right out of her when he began to run. Everything around them seemed to blur, she could no longer tell where they were going. She realized then that calling for help would be to no avail.

It didn't take long for him to stop and to set Yang back down on the ground - gently, oddly enough. She quickly got back to her feet, staggering a little from the prior experience, and put some distance between herself and the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" She raised her fists and proceeded to take on a fighting stance.

That was one of the things he loved about her. She was different from the other women in this time and age. He had seen many, but none of them were quite like her. Yang was a bit taken aback when he bowed before her. "My name, love, is Roman Torchwick." His gaze locked on hers. "And today I will make you my forever."

Yang stared at him disbelievingly. "Make me your what? Forever? What do you mean by that?"

He laughed. "I wish you to make you my lover. What else could I possibly mean?"

The blonde swallowed at that. Was he for real? "But I have no interest in you! Don't I get any say in the matter?" She knew that something dangerous was about to happen. Maybe she would die. Maybe she should choose her words more carefully. But in that moment she really didn't care. She wanted to go back home. To her family, her friends, her _best_ friend. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "No."

Torchwick raised an eyebrow. "No? Surely you are not denying me?"

"I am." She opened her eyes again just in time to see his devilish smirk disappear.

"Wrong answer."

He was back in front of her in the blink of an eye and gripped her right shoulder tightly with one hand. The other was used to tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck in the process. The veins pulsing under her skin entranced him, the blood called to his innermost urges, pulled them to the surface.

Yang began to struggle as Torchwick leaned closer, but he held her in a vice-like grip which made it impossible for her to run. She clenched her fists tightly enough to draw blood, not realizing that it spurred him on even more. "_Please_…"

"Please _what_, dear?" He asked in a low voice, never once looking away from the exposed skin.

"Let me go. I want to live. I wish to see my loved ones again."

He had heard enough. Loved ones, she said. From what he had seen, she and her family weren't really that close, her parents mostly caring for her younger siblings and leaving the blonde to fend for herself. Her _friends_ preferred staying together in their little group over playing with the strange girl who would rather hunt animals than learn how to do chores that would come in handy once she had her own family. He knew that she was aware of these things, which is why he knew exactly who she meant by _loved_ ones. That damned girl. The best friend. He needed to separate them and he knew just the way to achieve that.

Yang didn't remember much of what happened in the next few moments, except pain. So much pain. The part of her neck that Torchwick bit into burned like fire which spread across her entire body in the matter of seconds and after that, after that… nothingness.

* * *

Yang awoke a few hours later, feeling unlike herself. What had happened? She tried to recall her memories, but they were hazy at best. Her eyes were still closed, but she could tell that someone was sitting near her - why was she lying on the ground? She slowly opened them and gasped at the view in front of her. Everything looked different. The images were sharper, the colors more intense than they should be at night. She could hear the steady flow of a river she knew to be miles away from her village. They couldn't possibly have run that far earlier. "What happened…" Her brows furrowed when the sound of her voice reached her ears. It sounded like her alright, but different nonetheless. Clearer.

She moved her arms to push herself up into a sitting position and inclined her head in the direction where she had previously felt another presence. Her jaw clenched when her eyes fell upon the person who was sitting casually with their back leaning against a tree trunk not far from her. A sharp pain shot through her head, making her flinch, but then everything fell into place.

Her eyes narrowed. "Torchwick."

"I see your change is over, my love." He stood up and lazily walked over, crouching down in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Wrong question, _love_." She quickly grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him closer until their faces were only inches apart. "What did you do to me?"

Torchwick could feel the anger radiating off of the girl, as well as her newly acquired power. He did not, however, expect said anger to explode in his face. Literally.

"I _said_." Yang's now black eyes turned back to their mortal purple color, the air around her heating up. "What. Did. You. DO TO ME?"

The man barely had time to scramble out of harm's way before the blonde's entire body ignited in flames, scorching the ground around her. His eyes widened comically. Never before had he seen a vampire with such an ability. He was amazed by the sight, but at the same time he began fearing for his life since he did not know what kind of effect it would have on his body.  
He held his hands up in front of him, trying to calm her. "It's okay, love."

The fire surrounding Yang only grew in size at the term of endearment. She had absolutely no control over it and deep down she knew that she was scared, but she didn't care. He would suffer for turning her into this… "Monster."

She charged forward and barreled into her surprised maker, sending him flying to the ground. He rolled around in the mud to extinguish the flames burning his clothes, but only more were added when Yang got closer to him again. A blazing fist shot forward and hit him square in the chest, the fire spreading rapidly across his whole body. He screamed in agony. What had he done? What had he _created_?

Thankfully for him, his age provided him with higher speed than the younger vampire could keep up with. He knew that, in this moment, retreat was his best option. The ability had caught him off guard and could very well be his demise. He took a few steps back and sent one last lingering look Yang's way, who was eyeing him with rapt attention.

Yang realized too late what Torchwick was planning and could only watch as he disappeared back into the shadows of the trees. She knew that catching up with him was not an option and it made her angry. Livid even.  
The flames around her once again began growing in size, steadily, along with her fury. Until everything just exploded. A bone-chilling scream left her as she sunk to her knees, the fire bursting in every direction and incinerating everything in a nearly twenty yard radius.

Yang didn't care. The only thing going through her head then was a single word. Repeating over and over. Monster. Monster. Monster. "Yue… _help_…"

* * *

**So. It's... been a while? I'll try to keep the updates to once a week from now on, but I can't promise anything. Got some stuff going on in the offline-life that needs to be dealt with.**


End file.
